Vampira Rebelde
by Nalu
Summary: Luego que Bella es convertida, Edward le ofrece el mundo y a el mismo, pero ella no quiere ser vegetariana y menos lo desea a él. Pero no será tan fácil deshacerse del Doctor Edward Cullen, aunque ella prefiera los humanos, pelear con Alice y apartarlo..
1. Tu

**_¡Hola! Soy Nalu y aquí me presento con una nueva loca idea de mi mentecita... espero les guste tanto como a mí. ¡Así que este fic comienza!_**

_**Summary: **__Luego que Bella es convertida, Edward le ofrece el mundo y el mismo, pero ella no quiere ser vegetariana y menos a él. Pero no será tan facil deshacerse de el Doctor Edward Cullen._

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 1 – Tu

"_Tu que sigues sin llegar que estas al otro lado de este mar de gente que camina sin mirar, Tu que sabe que estoy yo contigo en esta desesperación por que seguimos separados Tu a quien yo llamo tu esa mujer que no conozco aun que tanto extraño …ohhhhh tu"_

_Jeremías - Tu_

* * *

-¡Dr. Cullen!

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Viene una emergencia, hubo un accidente de autos en la autopista, dos autos chocaron, uno de ellos perdió el control

-¿Heridos?

-La única sobreviviente

-¿Qué tan grave?

-Viene a 5 minutos. Parece que tiene uno de los pulmones obstruidos, varias contusiones en la cabeza…

-Bien, preparen el quirófano 2. Avise también a las enfermeras libres

-Ahorita doctor –contesto la enfermera saliendo de la sala de estar de los doctores donde se encontraba el doctor Edward Cullen.

Viéndose increíblemente joven como para tener 28 años, el doctor Cullen era toda una inminencia dentro del hospital de Chicago. Recién graduado de la universidad de medicina de Harvard ya con una maestría en traumatología. Su pelo dorado se mantenía despeinado y sus ojos dorados hacían suspirar a cualquier chica que pasara frente a el.

Edward lucia relajado mientras leía el periódico, estaba tomando un descanso de 5 minutos para mantener las apariencias. Se supone que quien toma un turno doble no luce tan bien como el.

El hospital de Chicago estaba constantemente en movimiento, jamás habría un día tranquilo, y peor ahora que la noche ya había llegado, y hoy no era la diferencia.

El Dr. Cullen salió de la sala, escuchando como todos se comenzaban a alterar ante el percance sucedido… venía la única sobreviviente y eso quería decir que las demás personas una o varias habían fallecido, entonces debía esperar lo peor.

El comenzó a caminar por el pasillo observando por la ventana de cada habitación abarrotada de varios pacientes al igual que la gente que había en los pasillos ante la falta de recursos, era un chequeo de rutina, escuchando el ritmo de sus corazones, monitoreando sus pensamientos….

-¡Doctor! –gritó una paciente desde dentro de una de las habitaciones

Era una anciana recostada en su cama, tenía el pelo blanco y manos llenas de machas de la edad

-Buenas noches, señora Jazmine, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Mejor que ayer –le sonrió la viejita. Apenas dos días antes había tenido un derrame que la había imposibilitado de moverse con soltura y le costaba hablar

-Muy bien

-¿Cómo esta usted?

-¿Yo? Bien…

-Es tan grato verlo, Dr., usted siempre tan bueno

-Pensé que teníamos confianza –le sonrió

-¿Usted sigue pretendiendo que le diga Edward? No, no puedo

-Yo la llamo por su nombre –la viejita rió

-Porque soy una vieja…

-Una guapa –la señora sonrió

-¡Dr. Cullen! –gritaron en el pasillo- ya viene la emergencia

-Discúlpeme, señora Jazmine, vengo luego

Edward salió al pasillo abarrotado de personas cuando justo las puertas del ER se abrieron de golpe y con el una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La ráfaga de viento hubiera sido pasada por alto si no hubiera traído consigo ese aroma tan excepcional.

Inmediatamente Edward, escucho los corazones acelerados y un suave latido, débil, el mismo corazón que bombeaba aquella dulce fragancia.

Sus ojos todavía eran claramente dorados pero la garganta le ardió al sentir el olor de la sangre humana. Sus músculos se tensaron y sintió todos sus pensamientos nublados. Era algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, en mas de 170 años que no probaba sangre y ahora casi había logrado ser como Carlisle, indiferente pero aquello no era nada que hubiera conocido.

-¡Dr. Cullen! –la camilla ya casi había llegado a su lado y podía visualizar ala mujer reposando en ella, el olor lo estaba cegando y se hacía mas fuerte

-¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó al paramédico tratando de alejar su pensamiento de la fragancia

-Conductora de la camioneta, ya esta estable y consiente –dijo el paramédico- varias costillas rotas, posiblemente el pulmón perforado, varias contusiones y cortes y una dislocación

Dejo de escuchar lo que el paramédico le decía cuando fijo sus ojos en la mujer bañada en sangre que lo observaba. Tenia la cara golpeada y llena de sangre seca, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y una lagrima todavía resbalaba por su mejilla. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban, y seguramente los suyos también lo hacían porque el también sufría pero por una razón diferente

Aquí es donde viene la pelea interna de un deseo egoísta de saciar su sed contra su labor comprometida como doctor y salvar su vida

-…pero esta consiente –concluyo el paramédico. Los ojos chocolates pasaron a observar a su alrededor y Edward intentó nuevamente poder componerse- se llama Bella Swan de 20 años

-¿Bella? –los ojos marrones volvieron a él.

El ardor de su garganta se incremento al ver el baño de sangre en el que se encontraba y si su corazón latiera se hubiera detenido al ver la profundidad de su mirada atemorizada

-Soy el doctor Edward Cullen… ¿Cómo te sientes? –inmediatamente se patio mentalmente a si mismo por haber hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida pero ella sonrió ligeramente

-Podría estar mejor –susurró. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y sus músculos se relajaron ligeramente

-Doctor hay que llevarla al quirófano –dijo la enfermera.

La camilla avanzo y Edward la seguía de cerca viéndola. El olor atormentaba su mente, era como mantenerse lejos de lo más delicioso que has probado en tu vida.

Rápidamente llegaron ala sala de operaciones.

El era un doctor y uno profesional, el no iba a arriesgar la vida de una paciente que al parecer era su "_Tua Cantante_" alguien que jamás habría creído encontrar, incluso aunque su hermano le decía lo contrario. Pero que su sangre le cantara casi a gritos no sería un impedimento para salvarle la vida.

Descubrieron el cuerpo de Bella y un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, había visto situaciones parecidas y ninguno había sobrevivido ante semejantes heridas, ahora ya se encontraba inconsciente por la anestesia pero seguía bañada en su propia sangre y había varias hemorragias que no cesaban.

-Solo un milagro la salvara –dijo el anestesista- los otros pasajeros no sobrevivieron… no puedo imaginar la magnitud del accidente…

-¿Dr. Cullen? –dijo una voz lejana- ¿se encuentra bien? –el asintió tratando de dejar de pensar en saciar su sed. Debía enfocarse en ella, solo en ella

Podía imaginar el nivel de la colisión y no le extrañaba que hubieran muerto el resto de pasajeros, que según sabía era el padre de la chica, Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía del distrito norte, viudo de 10 años, y el conductor del otro auto.

A la chica no le quedaba ya nadie, y en su record aparecía como mayor así que nadie tenía la obligación de hacerse responsable, definitivamente le quedaría el patrimonio de su padre pero ¿qué tanto seria?

Ella iba manejando y el golpe contra el timón había obstruido su pulmón, y causado una hemorragia de la cual desconocían las procedencia, fue preciso abrir su pecho y separar las costillas que aún no estaban rotas. Su corazón parecía débil y fue cuando debió tener más fuerza, el corazón esta literalmente en sus manos bombeando al borde la muerte

Pero esa era la diferencia, estaba al borde de la muerte pero no muerta

Estuvieron por horas y los problemas de su sistema parecían persistir, sus labios estaban blancos de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Sus signos estaban débiles, y debieron entubarla.

El latir de su corazón comenzó a ser cada vez mas débil, cada latido era cada vez mas suave

-Carguen paletas a 50

-¿Doctor? –pregunto la enfermera

-Carga a 50 –dijo en voz resonante en el justo momento cuando su corazón se detuvo

-Carla lista

-1, 2, 3 despejen –eso basto para que el corazón volviera a latir, pero solo algunas de las tantas hemorragias había sido lograr da de detener. Edward sentía que con cada segundo perdía la batalla contra la sed y el dolor, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo y esta al borde de ceder

-Llamen al Dr. Harper enseguida –la enfermera lo vio dubitativa pero salió para regresar unos minutos después acompañada de el doctor rubio.

-Hazte cargo –le dijo antes de quitarse los guantes y salir del quirófano casi corriendo

Aspiro el aire puro y limpio cuando salió a la entrada de llegada de ambulancias del emergencia. Otras dos nuevas ambulancias llegaban con heridos

-Doctor –dijo un paramédico que se bajo de la ambulancia

-¿Qué hay? –entraron de vuelta al hospital

Mientras atendía a una persona con heridas menores se sintió culpable, débil y sobretodo cobarde ¿por qué había huido? Ah si, para no matarla... ese aroma, era tan exquisita, su mente comenzó a volar cuando su teléfono vibrando lo hizo recapacitar

-Hola Alice –sonrió nervioso

-_Edward Cullen, debías haberme llamado_

-Lo siento, no he tenido un segundo libre, ha sido un día ajetreado

-_si lo se, pero ¿tienes todo listo?_

-Si, el otro sábado salgo para allá, tal y como te dije ayer

_-No puedo esperar, es increíble que al fin vengas a visitarnos_

-Alice no han pasado ni 3 meses desde mi última visita

_-¡No importa, esta es especial porque estrás mas de 2 días!_

-Ya te explique porque debía irme

-_Trabajo, lo se, pero ahora pasara todo un mes con mostros_

-Alice...

_-Es el aniversario de Carlisle y Esme! Y no has descansado en 7 años, si te pagaran el dinero de tus vacaciones y indemnización y el banco quebraría, si no les das tregua –Edward rió_

-Tranquila, ahí estaré el otro sábado

_-¡¡12 días y contando!!_

-Si, no te preocupes

-_Bien_ –dijo Alice suspirando- _debo irme, te llamo mañana para seguir la cuenta regresiva_ –y colgó antes que Edward pudiera decir algo

Unas puertas a metros de el se abrieron y salió el Dr. Harper. Edward debió contener el aire, venia bañado en sangre

-Esta estable, delicada pero estable ¿qué te sucedió? –los ojos celestes del doctor examinaron a Edward

-No lo se, creo que me ha faltado no desayunar

-Tu jamás comes bien –Edward sonrió

-¿Cuál es su estado exactamente?

-Perdió mucha sangre, la reserva que tenemos no alcanza para ella, debemos comenzar la transfusión y conseguir sangre, sus órganos están dañados y debemos esperar 24 horas para el progreso –a sus espaldas salió la camilla

-¿La transferirán al intensivo? –preguntó Edward. Harper negó

-Esta lleno

-Esto esta cada vez peor

-Y peor serán cuando te vallas –dijo Harper- ¿por cuánto? ¿un mes?

-Apenas hoy por la mañana solicité mis vacaciones y ya lo sabes

-El hospital entero los abe, tu eres el único que se ofrece a tomar turnos dobles y sonríe todavía cuerdo, anquen tus ojeras están mas marcadas

-Cansancio –contesto tajantemente

-No es de extrañarse

* * *

Segundos, minutos, horas o días, no días no. Edward seguía con s ronda de pacientes pero no se podía sacar a la chica de la mente, ¿era su sangre? o ¿que lo que había despertado en el esa curiosidad y ansiedad?

Dentro de su record, Bella Swan seguía apareciendo como su paciente, así que debía chequearla, pero como un niño pequeño y nervioso paso 1, 2 hasta 3 veces frente a la su habitación sin entrar, sin siquiera guiar su cabeza hacía ella, el escucha específicamente la maquina conectada a su corazón, el latir era débil y suave, y su respiración artificial por el tuvo de la traqueotomía que tuvo que hacer. Tan dañaba estaba todo su cuerpo que estaba en observación a la espera que una cama fuera desocupada del intensivo.

El seguía pareciendo como el doctor encargado así que después de pensarlo entró. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba limpia y había varios tubos que le llevaban suero y sangre. Observó su rostro con atención, ahora ya limpio.

Su piel era blanca con tono sonrojado, un cardenal marcaba su rostro pero no dejaba de ser bella, son las suaves líneas de su rostro, sus labios rellenos y pelo castaño. Y por su mejilla caía una lagrima... ¿estaba llorando?

-¿Bella? –susurró acercándose mas mientras la garganta le escocía. Vio como movía los ojos bajo los parpados y lentamente los abría.

Observo una vez mas sus grandes ojos marrón llenos de lagrimas, su rostro golpeado reflejaba el dolor de toda la situación, ella no podía hablar por el tubo pero lo observo por un largo momento, el se quedo inmóvil, incluso dejó de respirar, pero ella no aparto la vista

-¿Bella? ¿cómo te sientes? -una minúscula sonrisa amarga asomo en sus labios carmín, el mismo descubrió que quería escuchar aquella suave voz que había salido de sus labios antes- tengo que chequearte ¿tengo tu permiso? –ella se giro y asintió ligeramente.

El de pronto lo notó. No la podía escuchar, había estado tan sediento que no lo había notado pero ante ella estaba una muda mental… eso le agregaba algo mas a la lista extraña que se había comenzando a formar en su cabeza preguntándose que tenia esa chica de especial.

Suavemente aparto el cabello que caría sobre su rostro y observó con una lamparilla sus pupilas, reviso el suero y unas cosas más.

Retiró las sabanas que la cubrían con suavidad.

-Esto tomara un segundo, necesito que hagas lo que te pido –ella entorno los ojos- mueve tu mano izquierda –con dificultad la alzo ligeramente y movió los dedos- ahora la derecha –lo repitió y el asintió

Con delicadeza tomo sus tobillos descubiertos y se sorprendió aún mas al ver la blancura de su piel, el contacto al tomar su tobillo fue tan suave y terso. Lo alzo ligeramente –necesito que flexiones tu rodilla –paso un momento y nada- ¿Bella? ¿puedes flexionar tu rodilla? –Bella alzó el rostro y lo vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su rostro se congestionó y entonces él lo entendió –probemos con la otra –con el mismo resultado, era una verdadera molestia no poder escuchar nada, ¿cómo saber que sucedía? Era como estar ciego.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró de golpe. Edward la volvió a cubrir y se acercó nuevamente, sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de dolor, Bella movía la boca pero no salía voz de ella, parecía querer gritar, y sus ojos no dejaban de llorar

-Bella, Bella, tranquilízate, te chequearemos bien puedo ser que no haya pasado el efecto de la anestesia, Bella tu estado es delicado, no puedes permitirte empeorar

Ella negó con la cabeza. Realmente no entendía y deseaba saber que pasaba por su mente, ella movía os labios desesperada por hablar pero no comprendía

-Bella –ella enfoco sus ojos en el- todo va a estar bien –Bella lo observaba y articulo con los labios era como hubiera algo de importancia que sucedía con ella pero entendía- bien te quitare el tubo un momento y podrás tan solo susurrar por un momento ¿te parece? –ella se tranquilizó y asintió

Edward notó como siempre todo el hospital estaba alterado y no reparaban en el. Retiro el tubo y ella tomo aire antes de hablar con voz trémula y ronca

-¿Y mi padre? –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿y Jake? ¿Donde están? –

Edward se quedo congelado. Aquello no lo había pensado, había creído que le exigiría una explicación de lo sucedido con ella pero no. Ella no pensaba en ella misma y de seguro había notado la parálisis en el resto de su cuerpo.

Y de pronto Edward se sintió furico, tal vez ella no estaba paralitica si se hubiera quedado el y la hubiera operado. Edward volvió a colorar el tubo y se acero acariciando su cabeza

-Bella –ella lo observó- fu un accidente muy fuerte, el único acompañante era tu padre, tu te golpeaste contra el timón y te quebraste las costillas perforando el pulmón –ella negó y gesticuló con los labios "papa" "Jake"

-Bella, tu papa... murió –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Una enfermera entro con otro paciente en silla de ruedas

-Dr. Cullen –el se giro ligeramente- debemos transferirla a la señorita Swan y estamos escasos de cuartos...

-¿a dónde?

-Al aérea de medicina femenina, mientras se espera en el intensivo pero para mientras estará en el pasillo, vienen otros mas graves

-Señorita Collins, no la puede dejar en el pasillo

-Hable con el Dr. Jacksville –le contestó la enfermera tajante

Edward se giró a Bella, ella observaba por la ventana ajena a todo. Edward salió de la habitación, sintonizó su voz para tranquilizarse y se acercó al cubículo central

-Dr. Jacksville –un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta, se giro y con rostro desdeñoso contesto

-¿si Dr. Cullen, en que le puedo ayudar? –"_para que deje de estorbarme"_

Edward sabía que se lo diría en su cara si tan solo no hubiera tanta gente alrededor, pero el Dr. Mannuel Jacksville no aculataba su desagrado hacía el

-Hay que transferir a la señora Swan –le mostro el historial, y el lo ojeó

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Ella tiene una habitación y la desean dejar en el pasillo mientras espera la transferencia

-Eso antes no ha sido un problema con los demás pacientes, sabe bien que no tenemos espacio. Ha habido otro accidente y nos vienen mas enfermos, no dejare que alguien muera desangrado porque una chica descuidada choco el auto de papi –contesto devolviéndole el historial

-Ella no esta estable

-como la mitad del hospital, no Dr. Cullen

Edward se giró, necesitaba vacaciones, se volvería loco y tal vez debería tomarse vacaciones permanentes de aquel lugar

Edwards salió del ER para facilitar que Bella obtuviera una habitación, con unas sonrisas bastarían pero fue ahí cuando se preguntó ¿porque hacia eso por ella? Si realmente no la conocía y de hecho debió matarla tan pronto como sintió ese exquisito olor, su boca nuevamente se lleno de ponzoña

Regresó un tiempo después ni una hora había pasado y en el instante que se habrían las puertas, la enfermera salió de la habitación de Bella

-Ya pueden transferir a la señorita Swan a medicina de mujeres

-No es necesario –contesto apenada

Edward no dio crédito a lo que ella había pensado y se condujo a la habitación lo más rápido que podía guardando la apariencia. Pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba

Agudizó sus sentidos. No una vez mas se habían equivocado, Bella no había muerto, regreso en sus pasos y un poco mas allá encontró al enfermero encargado de los traslados estaba hablando con otra enfermera, llevando una camilla cubierta por una sabana.

Escuchaba el eco de su corazón. Se acercó

-¿Vas a la morgue? –el enfermero se volvió sorprendido

-Si, la acaban de declarar... –dijo el chico viendo el historial- le dio un paro respiratorio.

No erala primera vez que algo así sucedida, diagnósticos erróneos y decesos apresurados. Había sucedido en otra ocasión y el había hecho que regresaran al enfermo pero una parte de su mente tuvo otra idea. El mismo se sorprendió ante aquella idea.

Había algo en ella, algo entre todo aquello que sonaba tentador. Ella podría recuperarse si lograba detener la hemorragia pero quedaría incapaz de caminar y estaba sola en el mundo. Había algo en ella que desde el primer momento había sentido cerca.

Carlisle había hecho lo mismo con el y ciertamente el tenia su familia pero por una razón se había ido y era porque estaban con sus respectivos amores eternos y el era el tercero, tal vez esto era una oportunidad para ambos

-Deja, ya voy de salida, la llevo yo, debo visitar la morgue –el enfermero lo observo pero sonrió

-Claro Doctor

Escuchaba el eco, mucho tiempo no tenía, pero lo suficiente para sacarla de ahí. La noche ya había llegado y el podía marcharse sin levantar sospechas. Llevaba 4 horas extras del turno doble. Pero mientras se conducía, el pánico se apodero de él.

El jamás había hecho nada así. Debía contenerse al sabor de su sangre aunque tan solo de recordar el dolor de su sangre la boca le llenaba de ponzoña.

Edward la condujo cerca de la salida en el ala oeste que estaba desolado. Levanto la manta, su rostro había comenzado a perder color al igual que sus labios. Y entonces algo mas se apodero de el... el deseo de besarla, deseaba su sangre pero también a ella.

Entendió lo que tantas veces habían dicho Carlisle cuando hablaba de su lazo con Esme, así como Alice y Jasper incluso Rosalie y Emmett, y el coraje llegó.

Debía hacerlo, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar pero tanta era su aprensión que lo ignoro fácilmente y después de un rato la vibración en su bolsillo era normal

Quebró todos los focos del área de la puerta con un movimiento rápido, verifico la salida del lugar y la cercanía de su automóvil. La tomo en brazos y salió

No tardo ni un minuto en llegar frente al edificio de apartamentos. Se condujo hacía la puerta trasera y por las gradas se encamino.

Debía ser mas tarde de lo que creía porque todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Para su buena suerte nadie estaba por los pasillos porque no se vería bien aquella escena:

El cargando un cuerpo inerte de una chica, si seguramente el inquilino no reiría o seguiría de largo por el pasillo, claro, si el lo dejaba vivir cosa que no podría. Todo aquello era extremadamente peligros y gracioso de una forma macabra pero había algo que lo impulsaba

Respiró tranquilo cuando entro a su departamento. A velocidad vampira entró a su cuarto y la deposito en la cama que tenia para mantener apariencias. Ella todavía vestía la bata del hospital. No tenia tiempo para preocuparse por eso, era ahora o nunca.

Observo el rostro pálido de Bella y aparto su cabello revuelto. Tomo su mano y examino su piel tan suave y frágil. Acerco los labios y la mordió sin pensarlo. Su corazón se acelero ligeramente pero casi fu imperceptible.

Luego elevo su rostro acariciando la piel de su brazo hasta llegar al cuello y con toda suavidad que pudo la mordió nuevamente. Esta vez fue diferente, su boca de lleno de inmediato de aquel exquisito líquido mas delicioso que había probado en su vida, como ningún otro que llegaría a probar.

Su ser gruñó de placer al sentir la sangre descender en su garganta, pero algo parte de el lo hizo detenerse, una voz que decía que se detuviera a gritos. Era la voz de Bella

El corazón comenzó latir con mas fuerte cuando supo que la ponzoña ya había legado a todo su cuerpo. Aquello fue el comienzo de tres tormentosos días.

Después de unas horas cuando seguramente la ponzoña ya se encontraba en todo el cuerpo., Bella abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar entre suaves gemidos de dolor y lo único que el podía hacer era tomar su mano,

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar en su bolsillo pero su agonía era demasiada como para siquiera contestar, pero si no lo hacía Alice volaría hasta allí

-¿Alice?

_-¿CUÁNDO PLANEABAS CONTESTAR EL MALDITO TELEFONO, LLEVO UN DIA LAMANDOTE_! –Edward había estado tan absorto que no estaba seguro cuando el sol había salido y vuelto a esconder solo se podía enfocar en Bella- _la visión esta totalmente clara ¿quién es ella? Edward ya la convertiste_ -Edward suspiró- _Edward ¿por qué lo hiciste? Por un momento creí que la matarías_

-Pero no lo hice –dijo Edward contestando de golpe- y yo... no se porque lo hice, porque la convertí

_-La veo convertida, será mejor que vaya para allá_

-No estoy seguro que sea buena idea

_-Necesitas ayuda y ropa, o ¿tienes ropa para mujer? Y nosotros vamos a tener una larga charla..._

-No soy un niño Alice, se lo que hago

_-Entonces porque no estas seguro de que decirle cuando despierte –_Edward soltó u un gruñid_o- voy para allá_

-solo tu

_-Esta bien_

-Y no digas nada todavía...

-¿Algo mas? –contesto sarcástica

-Apresúrate –Bella soltó otro gemido y Edward colgó

Bella abrió los ojos y se giro a el, apretó su mano con fuerza

-Doctor –susurró ella entre gemidos de dolor después de unas horas- me quemo... –dijo sin fuerza en la voz

Edward sintió el peso de las palabras y se incó a su lado, y acariciando su cabello, tal como Carlisle había hecho con el, comenzó su relato de que sucedía y que pasaría en tan ya poco tiempo

* * *

-¡Esta es la doceava vez que toco la puerta Edward Cullen, una vez mas y la tumbo!

Edward seguía al lado de Bella y la veía con aprensión, después de un estruendo Alice apareció a su lado

-Lamento lo de tu puerta –Alice observó el cuerpo convulsionante de Bella- ya no falta mucho –se giro a su hermano- todo estará bien Edward

-No se si fue lo correcto

-Eso ya no importa –soltó una bolsas que cayeron al suelo- traje ropa, aunque con una neófita...

-Gracias –dijo sin despegar los ojos de Bella

-no puedo estar mucho tiempo...

-Esta bien –le cortó Edward leyendo su pensamiento- gracias por venir, no hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a nadie más

-De nada –susurró

-¿Logras ver algo?

-¿Mas que su conversión? Nada

Bella seguía retorciéndose en el silencio que se produjo

-Edward ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se... yo, estaba tan mal y no pude

-¿Fue su sangre?

-Quisiera decir que tan solo eso... pero no

Las convulsiones se detuvieron y Bella cerró los ojos, su latir hizo mas fuerte y potente

-Ya casi –se detuvo el latir. Ella estaba totalmente quita

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me escuchas? –Edward se acercó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello aunque fuera un vampiro todo paso muy rápido. Bella abrió sus ojos escarlatas y se levanto alejándose de los otros dos agazapándose, lista para atacar.

_**

* * *

**_

Este ha sido el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado!

_**Una aclaración: los fragmentos de cancines que aparecerán al comienzo de los capítulos son las canciones que inspiraron el capitulo y en esencia dirán que sucederá... la mayoría de veces.**_

_**Me muero por saber sus reacciones y que piensan de este primer capitulo, como es propio la conversión... y aquí todo comienza =)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con ansias, como muchos sabrán, es mi combustible, mi fuera para actualizar e inspirarme... así que espero sus reviews!**_

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!! **_

_**Las actualizaciones serán semanales (viernes)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu *dando saltitos de emoción por este nuevo fic***_


	2. Te vi venir, pero no tan fuerte

**_¡No quepo de la alegría de ver la súper aceptación que esta teniendo el fic! Ahhh estoy dando saltitos, me alegra tanto que les este gustado... espero que este capi también les guste_**

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 2 – Te vi venir, pero no tan fuerte

_"Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor.  
Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor"_

_Te vi venir - Sin bandera_

-Edward ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se... yo, estaba tan mal y no pude

-¿Fue su sangre?

-Quisiera decir que tan solo eso... pero no

Las convulsiones se detuvieron y Bella cerró los ojos, su latir hizo mas fuerte y potente

-Ya casi –se detuvo el latir. Ella estaba totalmente quita

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me escuchas? –Edward se acercó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello aunque fuera un vampiro todo paso muy rápido. Bella abrió sus ojos escarlatas y se levanto alejándose de los otros dos agazapándose, lista para atacar.

-Jasper debió venir –dijo Alice por lo bajo

-Bella –se apresuró a decir Edward- soy Edward Cullen –ella giró el rostro pero no dijo nada- no te haré nada, ni ella tampoco. Se que todo es confuso pero es una transición, Bella ahora eres como Alice y yo... una vampira –Bella se irguió sin dejar de ver a Edward con ojos cautelosos pero sin decir nada – Déjame explicarte

-No –dijo ella con un tono de campanas pero aún como lo recordaba, suave y dulce- ya lo escuche

-Al menos elegiste bien –dijo Alice caminando hacia la bolsa- no se ve tan salvaje

Edward trato de advertirla pero era demasiado tarde, Bella se altero y volvió a la posición inicial

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu propósito? Doctor –su voz mostraba un ligero tono burlesco- ¿qué se refiere la enana? –Alice dio un respingo mientras recogía la bolsa de ropa

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Alice indignada elevando la voz varias octavas

-No tengo ningún propósito –dijo Edward recalcando el singular y tratando de sonar conciliador

-entonces ¿por qué me convertiste? –Edward se quedo en silencio meditando

-No ibas a sobrevivir como humana

-¿Quien dijo que quería vivir? –Edward se quedó frio

-¿Estabas preparada para morir a tus veintitantos, siendo joven? –saltó Alice- un pensamiento muy alegre para alguien de tu edad –dijo sarcástica

-¿Y tu quien te crees? No te vez mayor que yo –contesto Bella

-Pero lo soy, al menos te saco unos siglos –Bella pareció sorprenderse- realmente no entiendes –su tono se suavizo- deja que te ayudemos –pero Bella se giro y salió por la ventana haciéndola añicos

-Esto es perfecto –siseó Alice- una neófita por las calles de Chicago en bata de hospital

Pero Edward ya no escuchaba porque salió detrás de ella. Bella corría por las azoteas y Edward no necesitaba escuchar su mente para saber que iba por comida y no creía que fuera a elegir a un perrito callejero entre todo un bufé de humanos.

Se había equivocado al convertir a una neófita en una ciudad como Chicago y sobretodo el solo. Alice no lo seguía, debió ver algo que la hizo quedarse

Bella se movía con rapidez, Edward gritó su nombre una vez pero ella no se detuvo y apresuro el paso. Descendió a un callejón cuando Edward logró alcanzarla y tomarla de la muñeca con rudeza. Bella le gruño e intento zafarse a pesar que le dolió a Edward, lo telero y no permitió que se soltara, la arremetió contra la pared haciendo un ligero hueco

-¡Suéltame!

-Escúchame y te soltare

-Me arde la garganta, tengo sed, no escuchare hasta que me dejes –su voz sonaba a suplica

-Bien –accedió- pero escucha lo que te digo –Bella trabó los ojos- te llevare a un lugar donde te podrás alimentar a tus anchas –ella sonrió- pero no aquí –ella bufó- te suelto pero promete que no huiras

-Suéltame y no lo haré –Edward fue aflojando el agarre. Tenia suerte que ella no estuviera consiente de su fuerza que poseía porque si no lo hubiera estampado contra la otra pared con facilidad. Ella se irguió y alzo la ceja

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo mientras examinaba el rostro de Edward

-Toma –dijo desabotonándose la camisa y dándosela- ten… –estaba consiente que bajo esa bata de hospital no llevaba nada y no quería percances en el camino, no más delos necesarios. El le extendió la camisa

Pero Bella no la tomaba, lo observaba con grandes ojos y recorría con ellos su cuerpo marmoleo marcado que brillaba ligeramente contra la luna. El iba a soltar una risa pero se contuvo porque cualquier cosa la podría alterar. Era neófita, a merced de sus necesidades y reacciones. Ahora si deseaba poder leer su mente

-¿Vamos? –dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ella sintió y tomo la camisa sin decir nada. Realmente no era de mucho ayuda pero era una prevención- sígueme

Edward velozmente se dirigió al norte donde había una reserva natural y como era el único vampiro vegetariano de la zona el alimento era surtido. Notó que ella lo seguía de cerca y la vio de reojo pero estaba fuera de su alcance para obsérvala bien y aún vampira no podía escuchar más que su respirar superficial, ni señas de su mente, ni un murmullo.

Aquello debía tener una explicación y la buscaría, luego no ahora. Le importaba más que ella saciara su sed.

Definitivamente sus reacciones era súbitas pero no tanto como un neófito promedio y realmente andaba de mal humor, le costaba creer que esa cara de ángel tuviera ese carácter, tal vez un reflejo ante lo desconocido y en parte Edward deseaba que así fuera

Entraron a la reserva y sintiendo los olores Edward los guió hacia una manada de ciervos. Se detuvo y Bella también a unos pasos

-¿No era broma? –el se giró para verla

-¿Cómo?

-¿Lo de comer animales no era broma?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te explique?

-A lo lejos

-¿Y tu crees que en ese estado yo habría de hacer bromas

-En ese estado catatónico difícilmente podía diferenciar la realidad –Edward la observó. Ella miraba los animales incrédula

-Bella –mantuvo distancia pero sentía el impulso de acercarse- esta es una forma de vivir, la que me enseñaron no es fácil pero...

-¿Quién? –interrumpió Bella de pronto movida por la curiosidad

-Carlisle, el me creó –Bella se cruzó de brazos

-¿Pero entonces si se puede comer humanos? –Edward asintió- ¿entonces porque animales?

-Eso intentaba explicarte antes

-Ya, ya, ya –volvió a interrumpir

-Eres muy impaciente –Bella no contesto y a una velocidad sorpréndete se abalanzó contra los animales.

Edwards sonrió a un lado, no estaba seguro de quien era verdaderamente Bella Swan pero hasta ahora le gustaba.

-¡Puaj! –soltó Bella luego de dejar seco al animal- no era lo que esperaba –Edward la observó sorprendido- los aromas que sentí antes eran tan suculentos, esto es casi comer tierra

-¿Has comido tierra?

-Por lo visto sí –Edward soltó un bufido que la hizo fruncir el ceño

-Es cuestión de costumbre, pero si te sientes mejor ¿no? –ella lo observo y se fue corriendo.

Ahora de cierta forma entendía porque Carlisle había sido tan minucioso al crearlos a el y sus hermanos. Tratar con un neófito necesitaba más que paciencia. Edward le pisaba los talones mientras corrían por el bosque a gran velocidad tratando de alcanzarla

-¿Cuándo me dejaras explicarte todo? –ella se giro para verlo de reojo pero siguió corriendo sin detenerse

-no estoy segura de querer escucharlo

-Hay algo que te interesa

-¿Así? –dijo sarcástica

-Referente a humanos –Bella aminoró la marcha

-¿Decías, doc? –su voz sonaba burlona

-Partamos de ahí, Bella –ella alzó la ceja y dejó de correr para caminar para que el caminara a su lado- me llamo Edward y no doctor

-Eres uno, ¿no?

-No en este momento

-Lo pensare, pero déjame preguntarte –se detuvo por completo- ¿cómo alguien como tu, "vampiro" puede ser doctor y estar entre sangre de humanos

-Siglos de control

-¿A base de sangre de animales? Me parece estúpido. Teniendo en cuenta que hay un mundo sobre poblado ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Son personas

-Son comida

-Con familia

-La familia puede ser el alimento de una semana- Edward intentaba mantener la compostura- es nuestra naturaleza

-A penas tu eras humana hace unos días ¿qué pensarías si tu hubieras sido mi cena?

-No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, piénsalo, la gente muerde de todos modos que tiene de malo hacer el favor

-¿Favor? ¿Así lo vez?

-Cuando era humana no veía yo que alguien se quejara de dejar una vaca huérfana o viuda

-Incluso entre los humanos hay vegetarianos

-Pocos

-Igual pasa con los vampiros, la mayoría son "carnívoros" –Bella alzó loa ceja y se mantuvo quieta- Bella yo no te voy a obligar a vivir a base de animales, tu eres libre de elegir como un día yo también pude, pero déjame que todo esto te quede claro y si tu sed puede más…

-Me puedo ir

-A donde desees

El silencio reinó. Estaban parados en medio del bosque y solo se escuchaba el murmullo de los árboles.

Bella observaba los ojos dorados de Edward con atención y trataba de no desviar su mirada hacía mas abajo, no quería que le sucediera lo de antes.

Y Edward miraba a Bella, maravillándose de lo aún mas hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de la luna. Su piel soltaba destellos. Su cabello alborotado al viento. El dolor de su garganta por el olor de su sangre había desaparecido pero no el recuerdo en su mente, ahora su aroma era tan particular como el de su sangre, como un dejo de lo que fue. Pero lo seguía atrayendo con la misma fuerza. Una vez más, jamás había sentido nada parecido, algo en el le decía que debía hacer hasta lo imposible para no dejarla ir. No se lo permitiría

-¿Todavía tienes hambre? –Bella lo observó y negó ligeramente sin despegar sus ojos escarlatas de el. Sabía que mentía pero no podía obligarla a hacer algo que no deseaba. No podía olvidar que era una neófita, y una muy terca, debía ir paso tras paso- volveremos y te podrás poner ropa adecuada –porque aquel atuendo era un atentado a cualquier buen juicio.

Bella asintió. Edward dio un paso hacia ella, aún no muy seguro que hacia pero ella retrocedió.

-Se el camino, doctor –dijo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo

* * *

Alice daba vueltas en el apartamento. En su mano el teléfono vibró

_-¿Alice donde estas?_

-Hola amor –contesto tratando de simular su aprensión- estoy en el apartamento de Edward

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces en __Chicago?_

-Paseando

_-Alice... apenas hace unas __horas estabas en Forks, y Edward vendrá en dos semanas..._

-Me necesita –le cortó- no te puedo explicar bien –se calló- ya vienen para acá, solo veré que todo este bien y volveré, intentare que regresen conmigo

_-__¿Porque hablas en plural? Alice, ¿que paso?_

-Jazz... –dijo en tono suplicante

_-Bien, no tardes_

-No le digas a nadie por favor

_-Esme ya preguntó por ti_

-Dile que hubo venta loca de 2 x 1 en Nueva York –Jasper no pudo evitar reír

_-Bien, te quiero_

-Yo también –colgó.

En la habitación contigua se escucho un estruendo de vidrios rotos

-Ups, lo siento –dijo Bella- me equivoque de ventana

Alice entró a la sala y los observo a Bella y Edward parados frente al ventanal de la habitación.

Edward iba sin camisa y parecía un poco abrumado mientras la mirada con una extraña mirada brillante que jamás había visto en el y Bella fruncía el ceño sin pizca de arrepentimiento por el desastre que causaba, luciendo la camisa de Edward.

Edward un eterno caballero o tratando de protegerse así mismo de la vampira que estaba frente a el, que ahora la miraba a Alice con miraba crítica, como si ella no debiera estar ahí.

-¿Qué tal la cacería? –pregunto Alice. Bella se puso en posición de ataque- tranquila, no muerdo –sonrió

-Bella, ella es Alice –Bella se incorporó pero no hizo más, no dejo la expresión de alerta- estuvo un poco accidentada- agregó contestando a su hermana

-Si lo vi... me sorprende que la hayas hecho venir –Bella entrecerró más los ojos

Alice prendió la luz principal haciéndola dar un respingo a Bella, soltó una suave risita

-Bien necesitas vestirte apropiadamente, y luego…

-Quiero que ahora me expliquen todo –interrumpió Bella. Alice no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-¿Ya te viste al espejo? Cierto que ahora eres inmortal pero no por eso tienes que andar como si hubieras masacrado un pueblo –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella

-Me gusta este _look_

-Para tu mala suerte y buena mía a mi no me importa así que... –Alice se acercó para arrástrala a la otra habitación si fuera necesario pero Bella se acercó y siseó de forma amenazadora

-Alice –dijo Edward en forma de alerta- deja, se puede cambiar luego –Alice se giro a su hermano incrédula

"_Oh no... _–conocía ese tono de voz, esa mirada. Alice pensó horrorizada- _no, no me digas que ya te enam... no no no... No, mejor no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas_

Edward la vio confuso

-Solo creó que es mas importante que sepa las reglas –Edward desapareció y regreso con una camisa nueva. Bella lo vio y soltó un bufido

-Bien –sentenció Alice de mala manera y encaminándose a la salda donde se sentó en un sofá beige apoyando su cabeza en la mano- hagamos esto de una vez

Edward se sentó en el otro sillón individual y Bella dubitativa se sentó frente a el al otro extremo

-Bella, se que todo esto parecerá raro, ahora todos tus sentidos estan mas agudos percibes todo de forma diferente, es cuestión de acostumbrase a ser vampiro. Tu eres libre de elegir, Alice, mi familia y yo no tomamos sangre humana –Edward unió sus almas y se sentó al borde del sillón- es un constante sacrificio pero lo hacemos porque no creemos que los humanos sean tan solo comida y deban ser condenados por nuestra sed… también por esta dieta nuestros ojos son de un tono dorado, tu quedas casi satisfecho, casi siempre. Eso nos da ventajas que podemos convivir más normalmente con los humanos, no demasiado cerca pero te permite una nueva gama de oportunidades, con algunas limitaciones, claro

-Como el olor de su sangre –susurró Bella

-No te puedes permitir esta demasiado hambriento y tampoco salir a plana luz del día –contesto Edward. Bella alzó al ceja- es difícil de explicar

-Inténtalo

-Si te digo que brillas ¿entiendes? –pregunto Alice

-No –dijo Bella

-Entonces te tendrás que esperar a mañana

-Bien, siguiendo –dijo Edward haciéndole una mirada de advertencia a Alice- hay reglas que deben ser cumplidas pero todas se centran en una "_mantener el secreto_"

-Eso significa –interrumpió Alice- no pueden saber lo que eres, en nuestro caso pasamos desapercibidos por el tono de los ojos, si cazas humanos, tus ojos serán rojos como los tuyos en este momento –Bella se llevó una mano a los ojos y se levantó- no, ahora te esperas, tu querías explicación ahora, eso te damos –Bella se sentó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en Alice- no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo establecidos en un lugar, no envejecemos, solo podemos aparentar por un tiempo. Ahora si cazas humanos es mejor ser nómada (no puedes pedir mas) no puedes extralimitarte en tus cazas, puedes causar estragos y llamar la atención de los Vulturis

-Ellos son la ley... hace que se cumpla la ley –Bella soltó un bufido de incredulidad- si es necesario castigan y matar a quien deban matar

El silencio reinó en la sala. Edward observaba a Bella y esta parecía meditar. Bella se acomodó en el sofá y estiro las piernas. Edward abrió los ojos observando las hermosas piernas blancas bien torneadas de Bella porque la camisa caí peligrosamente sobre sus muslos. Alice notó lo que pasaba

-Bien –dijo dando un salto- ya no hay que dar mas que decir vamos a cambiarte

-No tengo otra pregunta-dio Bella, Alice comenzó a zapatear con impaciencia

-¿Qué habilidad tengo como vampira?

"_A parte de seducir a mi hermano"_ –pensó Alice. Edward se giro a verla y ella alzó los hombros- yo solo digo lo que es..

-Pues –dijo Edward regresando al hilo de sus pensamientos y dudoso- como habrás notado, tienes velocidad, fuerza y algo más. Entre los mismos vampiros hay otras "virtudes". Alice puede ver el futro, Alice –la aludida lo observó. Edward no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento- ¿puedes ver el futro de Bella? -pregunto realmente interesado

-Si, como en el bosque quiso patearte el trasero, por un momento realmente lo pensó -Bella siseó y Alice contuvo la risa. Edward asintió con la cabeza sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Pasa algo?

-Por una extraña razón, no puedo leer tu mente –Alice se sorprendió

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes oírla? –Bella sonrió

-¿Acaso eso es malo?

-En tu caso sí –contesto Alice alterada

-Alice... -siseó Edward

-Edward, estarás como un sordo con ojos vendados *

-Yo no le veo la tragedia –dijo Bella- que otras habilidades hay? ¿Cuáles tengo yo?

-No estoy seguro que tengas una, lo mas seguro es que si... –Alice zapateo mas fuete

-¿Otra pregunta? –Bella negó- entonces ven, te tienes que cambiar- Bella la vio precavida pero siguió los pasos de Alice que la llevo a la otra habitación

Edward se recostó en el sillón. Todo rasaba tan rápido se sentía abrumado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

Las frases mentales de Alice le giraban en la mente. Si bella le gustaba, pero no decir que ya estuviera enamorado ni nada menos, el jamás había sentido algo así... ¿acaso tenia ver que sentía como si su corazón muerto hubiera revivido?

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Amo la extraña relación que hay entre Bella y Alice, es tan prometedora jaajajajaja

_**

* * *

**_

Desde ya vemos que nuestro queridito Edward se comienza a perder... y Bella, salé del guacal como neófita... y no se lleva exactamente bien con Alice. Siempre manténganse atentas a los detalles, siempre son claves.

_**Quiero agradecer mucho por su apoyo, puchis, han sido muchos reviews y no puedo dejar de sonreír, con gusto he contestado cada uno de ellos y ahora me tomo el tiempo de contestar a quienes no tienen cuenta:**_

**Snorry_: **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por pasarte por mi nuevo fic xD me alegro t haya gustado y estés preparada para mucho sexy Dr. Edward Cullen jajja

**Sweet_arlequin: **¡Gracias, me siento muy halagada! En serio, hasta se me subieron los colores. Si, esta fue una transformación sin morfina, y en el libro fue tan detallado que no había necesidad de entrar demasiado en detalles, pero me alegra mucho que si te haya gustado, también lo de la _tua_ jijij no podía dejarlo pasar! Siii yo quiero también un doc, así, claro soñar así no cuesta nada... bueno solo baba... jajajajaj... y pues muchas gracias por pasarte por mi nuevo fic =) me alegra mucho verte aquí!

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias!!! Jiji me alegra ser una razón jajajaja... ok respondiendo tus preguntas: no, si, no. No habrá triángulos, si se ira con el pero (me ahorro el comentario para darle ms sabor al fic y no arruinártelo) y no, no tardeará bueno al menos del lado de Edward jiji gracias por siempre leer mis fics, te lo repito, gracias!

**Bella Masen: **Gracias! Me alegro q t guste! Espero q este capi también y q sigas comentando!!! ¡Cuidate!

**Nyssa: **Gracias! Espero no haber tardado mucho xD

**Marie Cullen: **Gracias! Espero q este también y que sigas comentado!!

Gracias por su apoyo y en este nuevo fic, espero les este gustando. Y recuerden mi alimento y mi motivación como me dijo maria alice Cullen: los reviews son la paga de los escritores!

_**REVIEWS!!! **__**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, Reviews, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR!**_

_**Bueno, me despido y siempre prometiendo actualización pront**__**o!**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Kisses & bites**_

_**Nalu**_


	3. ¿Libertad?

_**Ha llegado un nuevo viernes y con el una nueva actualización. Disfrutenlo!**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 3 - ¿Libertad?

_Libre sentimiento – Alux Nahual_

_Las canciones en la radio pintan el amor como un ave prisionera porque alguien necesita su canto si así fuera te diría que te amo porque te necesito pero yo te necesito porque te amo._

_El viento me dijo en secreto que no te deje escapar sin embargo que no encierre tu vuelo porque eso mata el sentimiento, si siendo libre decides venir yo estaré abrazando tu nombre._

-Por una extraña razón, no puedo leer tu mente –Alice se sorprendió

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes oírla? –Bella sonrió

-¿Acaso eso es malo?

-En tu caso sí –contesto Alice alterada

-Alice... -siseó Edward

-Edward, estarás como un sordo con ojos vendados *

-Yo no le veo la tragedia –dijo Bella- que otras habilidades hay? ¿Cuáles tengo yo?

-No estoy seguro que tengas una, lo mas seguro es que si... –Alice zapateo mas fuete

-¿Otra pregunta? –Bella negó- entonces ven, te tienes que cambiar- Bella la vio precavida pero siguió los pasos de Alice que la llevo a la otra habitación

Edward se recostó en el sillón. Todo rasaba tan rápido se sentía abrumado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

Las frases mentales de Alice le giraban en la mente. Si bella le gustaba, pero no decir que ya estuviera enamorado ni nada menos, el jamás había sentido algo así... ¿acaso tenia ver que sentía como si su corazón muerto hubiera revivido?

-"_Solo porque no puedes o besas el piso que pisa" _

-No seas exagerada Alice –dijo Edward a su hermana que entró ala sala

-Es que lo pienso porque ya te vi considerarlo...

-¿Y Bella?

-¿Ves? –Exclamó- se esta arreglando, por tu propio bien, el de tus ojos y el de mis nervios. –Alice rodeó el sofá y se sentó en la mesita frente a Edward tomando su mano - ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? _Y ni modo, ella también_

-Ahora no puedo Alice, todavía debo regresar al hospital

-¿Turno?

-No, ahora estoy de descanso, pero debo verificar si me dan vacaciones... pero hoy no nos podemos ir...

-Puedo atrasar mi vuelo y esperarte

-No Alice, regresa... también quiero esperar que decide Bella respecto a su...

-Si, si –le cortó Alice- pero todo sería mas fácil si tu regresaras y entre todos las podemos ayudar –Alice lo observó suplicante

-Adelantare el viaje pero no hoy

-¿Mañana?

-Alice...

-Eres terco. Bien, pero promete que te iras lo mas pronto

-Si

-¿Realmente no quieres que me quede a ayudarte con la salvajita?

-No le digas así

-Ella me dijo enana

-No me ofende que me llames así –apareció Bella, yo si acepto lo que soy

Edward sintió miedo, un verdadero miedo. El miedo que puedes tener cuando esas al borde de un puente y alguien tiene una mano en tu espada lista para lanzarte al frio suelo que te espera abajo. Cuando Edward vio la mirada que compartieron Bella y Alice sintió miedo de las mujeres.

-El primer paso para curarte es aceptar que estas mal –dijo Alice en tono acido

-Yo no dije eso –contesto Bella.

Edward se levanto listo para separarlas si las cosas se ponían feas. Justo en ese momento escucho el teléfono de Alice vibrar sobre la mesa

-Alice, tu teléfono

-Ya se –dijo sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

Edward tomó el teléfono y contesto

-¿Alo?

-¿_Edward_?

-Hola Jasper

_-¿y Alice?_

-Esta bien, ya sale de regreso a Forks

_-¿Vas con ella?_

-No lo creo, debo arreglar algunos asuntos

-_Pásamela_

-Bien –eso era lo que le agradaba de Jasper, poco de palabras, cero complicaciones y en esta situación su solución.

Alice le decido una mirad matadora a Bella antes de contestar

-Hola Jazz –se alejó a balcón.

Bella soltó una risita.

Edward se permitió verla con detenimiento, vestía unos jean y una playera morada. Su pelo caía en cascada y su risa era tan hermosa como sus labios carmín

-Pensé que ella era tu pareja –dijo Bella – pero el chico debe ser el pobre esclavo

-Alice es mi hermana –aclaró Edward rápidamente.

Bella asintió y no dijo nada más. Se sentó en el sofá donde antes había estado sentado Edward

-¿Por qué no te vas? Por mi no te preocupes, me las arreglare –Edward negó

-No puedo, tengo trabajo

-Claro sino no, no podrías pagar esto –dijo viendo el apartamento- porque todo esto? ¿cama? ¿cocina?

-Apariencias

-Como todo –susurró y se levanto- tengo sed, me iré al a la ciudad –Edward rio. Lo había dicho quien iría a la tienda por algo de beber

-No puedes ir sola a la ciudad

-¿Por qué? –dijo molesta

-Hoy es un día soleado

-Tu podrás leer mentes pero yo no –contesto molesta

-Bien, debo ir al hospital hasta la tarde, seguro lloverá pero ahora te enseñare que pasa cuando sales al sol y comerás un poco o ¿prefieres humanos? –Edward dijo lo último sombrio. Ella dudo un segundo y abrió la boca cuando Alice entro

-Que respuesta tan idiota –dijo mientras cerraba el celular- me voy –tomo su bolsa y metió el teléfono- debo seguir con todos los preparativos para el aniversario de Carlisle y Esme, será estupendo -se acercó a Bella –y Bella, considérate invitada, espero puedas ir –sonrió y se despidió

Con aire casual y bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Edward, Alice salió del apartamento sonriendo.

Edward observó a Bella por unos momentos pensando a toda velocidad. Iba a ofrecerle el ir de cacería pero ni siquiera después de medio segundo el teléfono el que vibraba

-¿Si Sheny?

_-¡Doctor! Si, lo siento tanto se que su turno... pero estamos desesperados… ¿podría venir?_

-Bien, llegare –dijo colgado molesto- debo ir al hospital, pero primero podemos ir a cazar

-No, prefiero quedarme, cuando regreses podemos ir –y sonrió de forma dulce. Edward dudó

-No estoy seguro, -el teléfono volvió a vibrar y sin decir nada contesto

Bella observaba con atención pensando que si lograba que la dejara sola...

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió

-Bien –dijo y colgó- vamos a cazar luego, nos iremos al hospital –aunque para una neófita no era muy inteligente llevarla a un hospital –pero iré solo a pedir mis vacaciones

-No parece que me estés preguntando

-No es una pregunta –dijo Edward parándose y sacando unos lentes oscuros- ve y saca un suéter y vamos

Bella se cruzó de brazos

-No –Edward suspiró

-Bella

-No quiero ir ¿quién te llamo? –una sonrisa bacilo en sus labios de Edward

-Fue un cambio de planes, nos vamos hoy a Forks, antes iré al hospital, cazaremos y nos iremos, no quiero incidentes

-¡Pero acaso no ibas a esperar que yo decidiera si quería irme contigo?

-Te tengo un trato, tu me acompañas –dio unos pasos hacia ella- te enseño lo que debas saber, lo piensas y si quieres puedes seguir tu camino, pero antes debes saber lo necesario para sobrevivir o no duraras mucho en el mundo sin que los Vulturi te cacen.

-No confió en ti –dijo Bella. Edward se quedo paralizado.

¿Como podía contestar a eso?

Tal vez todo era my prematuro ¿cuánto llevaba ella como vampiro? Apenas un día y la estaba presionando. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y no dejarla ir solo porque a el no le parecía

-¡Eres un menso! –dijo Alice tras entrar al apartamento de golpe.

Edward no lo había notado pero Bella se había inclinado hacia el pero cuando Alice entró se incorporo y se agazapo

Edward vio toda la escena sorprendido

-Realmente no te puedo dejar solo, ahora –hecho una rápida mirada a Bella- volveremos a Forks, juntos

-¿Forks? –dijo Bella

-Esta en Washington, si quieres te traigo un mapa –Bella la ignoro- ahí nos esperan todos

-¿Qué ya me quieren presentar a la familia? –Alice rió

-Tu podrás elegir si quieres o no ser vegetariana pero primero debes saber nuestro estilo de vida y el que no tendrás si eres nómada, y por sobre todo so porque será el aniversario de 125 años de matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme y si vienes Edward no faltara –siguió Alice- ya hable con Jazz, no le gusto la idea a pero por la señorita salvaje nos iremos a lo tradicional

-Alice…

-No es buena idea meterla en un avión llena de victimas, aún así le podemos poner un bozal

-Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera –dijo Bella entre dientes. Alice se giro a ella con rostro severo

-Lo que piensas, no lo hagas, mejor te controlas –siseó

-Yo me puedo controlar

-Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando tengas un humano cerca

-No me subestimes

-Por supuesto que no lo hago –Edward se levanto

-Bella –Bella lo observó- no te voy a obligar –dijo en tono conciliador, veía como Bella estaba realmente molesta

-No me vengas con esa basura psicológica, vamos ya antes que me arrepienta

"_Soy increíble _–pensó Alice- _me la debes, soy súper"!_

Edward asintió y le abrió la puerta Bella que salió seguida de Alice

-¡Edward no olvides la correa para la salvaje! –grito Alice antes que el cerrara la puerta

* * *

-Vamos a estar bien –repitió Alice por tercera vez. Edward le dio una mirada llena de ansiedad- si ella esta bien

El día estaba nublado de pronto y parecía que de momento a otro llovería a cantaros. Edward entró al hospital, Alice estaba parada recostada contrala pared de la entrada trasera y a su lado Bella que parecía ansiosa

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Edward solicitará sus vacaciones y luego nos iremos a casa –Alice sonrió

-¿Por qué no entramos?

-¡Se más creativa! Una neófita en un hospital, como si no fuera suficientemente peligroso que estemos aquí afuera

Se quedaron en silencio un trato. De pronto Alice se irguió y comenzó a ver alrededor cuando justo un auto se detuvo en la cacera de frente. Bella también se levanto y observó con atención a Alice y luego el auto. La puerta del auto rojo sangre se abrió y bajo un humano ya grande de pelo negro rostro masculino.

Bella sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Alice le tomo de la muñeca

-No hagas nada Bella –dijo en un siseó lo mas parecido a una suplica- esto puede perjudicarnos

-¿Y a mi eso que?

-Te afectará también y a Edward. Lo se mu bien, haces todo por una razón, algo que deseas de Edward y por eso no te has ido

Bella la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido. El hombre caminaba hacia el edificio y abrió los ojos desmesurados cuando las observó. Bella sonrió sedienta

-Buenos días –dijo Bella con voz cantarina

Alice la machuco con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre dudo por un momento inseguro pero luego sonrió y se acercó

-Buenos días, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

-No gracias –dijo Alice. El señor la examinó y sonrió

-¿Eres la hermana del Dr. Cullen, verdad? Jamas olvido un rostro como el suyo –Alice trato de suprimir un bufido. Ella tampoco lo había olvidado y menos como le había coqueteado en presencia de Edward- Dr. Hastings –se presentó. Alice asintió- hace tiempo que no le veía… pero a usted no la conozco señorita –dijo girándose a Bella.

-Ella es nuestra prima –se apresuró a decir Alice. Bella dio un paso adelante a pesar que Alice intentaba agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan –se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla.

El hombre se quedo petrificado. Alice logro hacer retroceder a Bella mientras soltaba un suave siseo de advertencia

-Perdónela

-No me molesta

-Edward esta viendo su ingreso al loquero –el Dr. Hastings salió de su alucinamiento de golpe pero después sonrió

Edward tenía razón, el tipo era un completo puerco respecto a pensamientos. Lo que ignoraba el pobre tonto es que en compañía de la salvaje no duraría ni dos minutos vivo.

El doctor pareció que diría algo cuando apareció Edward saliendo del hospital, demasiado ansioso como para verse casual y menos humano, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el Dr. Hastings con profundo odio.

_**

* * *

**_

Adoro la canción del comienzo… si hay algún chapín estoy 100% segura que ha escuchado esta canción y si no, les incito a escuchar esta canción… es una verdadera hermosuraaaa!!!

_**Ahhh pobrecito Edward… jijiji no cabe duda que ya esta cayendo en las redes de la salvaje… perdón! Bella jajajaja ahhh adoro las peleas que se tienen Alice y Bella jajajaja ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y esto se pondrá bueno. Siguiente capitulo: se vienen todos los Cullen!!! Yeahhh**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecer por su apoyo! Miles de gracias!!! Ha sido super, y espero también este capi recibir muchos reviews!!**_

**Sweet_arlequin: **la mujer puede parecer un caramelo pero no creas, Bella… jajajaja Bella es canela fina. Pues, realmente creo q Edward lo hizo por ambas razónes, un poco de cada una… gracias! Me alegro q t haya gustado la descripción ¿verdad q esa canción es hermosaaa? Ah, y si crees que comenzaron mal, espérate que se pone mejor jajajajaja, gracias por pasarte por mis fics y comentar! ¡gracias!

**Nyssa: **Gracias!!! Me alegro q te guste!! Espero sigas leyendo y comentando =) cuidate!!

**Bella masen: **Esperemos jajaja esperemos… sii, testaruda es poco, creo jiji gracias por tu review!!!

**Marilin: **¡bienvenida! Ahhh gracias!!! Me alegra tanto q te guste!!! Espero q sigas leyendo y comentando!! ¡Cuídate!

**Snorry_: **Eso es amor definitivamente… pobrecito, ni bien van las cosas y el colgado… jijiji siii y no creo q salga ese plan en un futuro muy cercano… como van las cosas mmmm jijiji gracias por siempre comentar

**Sakura Daidouji: **Sii, me consta lo mucho que te gusta, espero poder complacerte pronto jiji, gracias, gracias siempre me alegra ver tus reviews! ¡cuídate!

_**Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado.. y esperando que me haga nmuy feliz, espero sus reviews!**_

_**Cuídense!!**_

_**Abracitos**_

_**Nalu**_

_**Pd. Reviews!!**__** Reviews!!**_ _**Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! **__**Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!!**_


	4. Errores y amores

_**Se que no es viernes pero mañana no puedo actualizar, así que hoy les vaa!!!**_

_**Como habrán notado, ha habido muchos problemas con la pagina, así que tuve q contestar los reviews por PM. Y si se los conteste dos veces y si no lo conteste… lo siento mucho!!! Capi listooo**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 4 – Errores y amores

"_Recuerdo aquel día que te conocí, fue como un impacto cuando yo te vi, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente no pude resistir a tu cara de ángel, nunca había sentido algo así, cuando me miraste yo me enamore de ti"_

_Ángel – Radio Viejo_

-Ella es nuestra prima –se apresuró a decir Alice. Bella dio un paso adelante a pesar que Alice intentaba agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas

-mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan –se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla.

El hombre se quedo petrificado. Alice logro hacer retroceder a Bella mientras soltaba un suave siseo de advertencia

-Perdónela

-No me molesta

-Edward esta viendo su ingreso al loquero –el Dr. Hastings salió de su alucinamiento de golpe pero después sonrió

Edward tenía razón, el tipo era un completo puerco respecto a pensamientos. Lo que ignoraba el pobre tonto es que en compañía de la salvaje no duraría ni dos minutos vivo.

El doctor pareció que diría algo cuando apareció Edward saliendo del hospital, demasiado ansioso como para verse casual y menos humano, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en el Dr. Hastings con profundo odio.

-Dr. Hastings ya veo que conoció a mi hermana y a…

-Su prima, claro –interrumpió a Edward. Edward no disimulaba su desagrado y tampoco el otro doctor- estoy muy complacido de haberlas encontrado

-Si claro

-Te veo contrariado Cullen –Edward frunció el ceño- ¿vienes a turno?

-No, hoy comienzan mis vacaciones, Bella vino de visita

-claro como no querer pasar un tiempo con esta belleza, aunque es una lastima que sea tu prima –Alice tomo la muñeca de Edward

-bueno, ya nos vamos –dijo Alice

-Alice –dijo Bella- prima, no hay ninguna prisa, estamos hablando con el doctor

-Claro –sonrió el Dr. Hastings

-No –dijo Edward- ya nos vamos

-¡Primo! –dijo Bella

-¡Te puedo invitar a un café? –se giro Hastings a Bella que sonrió

-¡No tienes turno ahora? –pregunto Bella

-Puedo llegar después

-Me parece perfecto –Edward rechinó los dientes

-No Bella, no puedes –cortó Edward- mis tíos me dejaron a cargo y eres muy joven –Hastings lució sorprendido- Lo siento Hastings, una chica de 17

-¿17? –dijo Bella y Alice

-Te puedo demandar por pedófilo, así que aléjate de ella

-Cullen, tranquilo!, es un café no una propuesta de matrimonio

-No exageres –dijo Bella.

Alice la tomo de los hombros y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la comenzó a alejar diciendo:

-Vamos Bella, el platillo volador vendrá por ti en poco y el primo Edward se quiere despedir

-Alice déjame

-Vamos Edward –dijo Hastings- solo es un café

-No Raúl, soy sincero al decir que lo menos que haría es demandarte

-Y la camadería de tantos años?

-Se fue por el caño junto contigo en este momento. Mi camaderia con el café fue mas verdadera que la mía contigo –Hastings hizo un gesto ofendido- igual me da idiota, siempre me caíste mal

Y camino para alcanzar a Alice y Bella que discutían calurosamente al borde de los golpes

-¿Quién te crees, enana?

-tengo edad para ser tu abuela, te portas como una niña, casi le partías el cuello! Que lo que recientemente te dijimos?! ¡Y tu…! –Alice se quedo en silencio hasta que Edward quedo a su lado mientras lo observaba- lo lamento se que te gustaba tu trabajo

-Ya estaba pensando renunciar

-en Forks hay…

-No, creo que tomare un descanso, igual ya estaba harto

-Yo se que Chicago significa mucho para ti

Bella olvidó su enojo y observó con atención a Edward

-Si significa tanto, ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Edward sonrió – mi familia esta en Forks, y Carlisle y Esme celebrarán su 150 aniversario, prometí estar ahí

Alice le vibró l teléfono y se alejó

-Bella, no tienes porque venir, si lo días te puedes marchar –ella lo examino con atención frunciendo los labios

-No ahora, pero el doctor me abrió el patito, realmente quisiera aceptar su invitación

-Eres libre de hacerlo pero procura hacerlo bien y no deja rastro –Bella pareció dudar y Alice se acercó

-Era Carlisle, tuve que contarle todo, estaba intrigado. Jasper nos encontrará en el camino –Edward asintió

-Deseo ir a cazar antes de irnos, espero que haya algo más que ciervos esta vez

-te acompaño –dijo Edward. Bella comenzó acorrer al este donde se encontraba el bosque

-"_Aquí los espero, Edward ten cuidado, ella desea algo por eso no se ha marchado… ten cuidado" _­Edward asintió y se largo pero con un mal sabor de boca.

Bella corría y Edward tras ella, se movía con gran agilidad y se entregaba por completo a la cacería y Edward no podía hacer más que verla, observarla con infinitos ojos de amor.

* * *

-Eres rápido mi amor –Jasper sonrió

-Cobre algunos favores ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Haciéndoles tiempo a Edward y a _ella_. Vendrán a esta parte… en unos minutos pasarán por esta parte del bosque –Alice soltó un suspiro mientras observaba los grandes arboles a su alrededor

-Todos están sorprendidos con que Edward haya convertido a una humana

-Y resulta ser toda una salvaje, pensé que Edward tenía mejor gusto, si por mas de un siglo había estado solo…

-Alice, es una neófita –dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice con ternura

-No podre aguantar si anda con ese humor por un año

-¿Tu crees que este enamorado?

-No lo creo, lo se –Jasper soltó un suspiro entrecerró los ojos

-Y a como la describiste, creo que las cosas no serán fáciles para Edward, al parecer a ella no le importa nada mas que sangre… como cualquier neófita

-No pero ella no es "cualquier" neófita, espera a que la conozcas… ya vienen… -Alice asintió segura de si misma – ya veraz a que me refiero

Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y se pararon rectos expectantes mientras se comenzaba a escuchar una veloz carrera de dos cuerpos. El sonido era mas fuerte cuando de pronto se detuvo. Edward apareció a la vista y a unos pasos atrás Bella, manchada de sangre y con el pelo al viento

-¿Quién es el? –dijo Bella de pronto tensa

-Jasper, el esposo de Alice –dijo Edward deteniéndose para que ella lo alcanzara

-¿Esposo? –una sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Bella.

Caminaron hasta llegar donde la otra pareja. Edward sonrió cálidamente

-Gracias Jasper –le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano

-Hola Jasper –sonrió Bella tendiendo su mano- soy Bella –Jasper inclinó la cabeza y la soltó de golpe ligeramente alerta.

Bella lo vio con perspicacia. Alice fingió una sonrisa

-Jasper vino en mi auto –dijo alzando la voz varias octavas- así volveremos… será mejor que correr… no sea que la salvaje se desvié.

Salieron del bosque a la orilla dela carretera donde esperaba un Ferrari amarillo canario. Bella no despego su mirada de Jasper.

Jasper y Alice se fueron adelante y atrás Bella y Edward. Bella no le dirigió una palabra a Edward en todo el viaje

Pero Edward estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Analizando. Ahora le caía la noticias de haber renunciado al hospital, había dejado todo en Chicago, pero ahora debí enfocarse en quien había llegado a su lado. Escuchaba los murmullos mentales de Jasper y las replicas de Alice. Pero seguía sin escuchar a Bella.

La verdad no sabia como serían las cosas ahora en adelante pero realmente no estaban siendo fáciles. Para nada.

Edward recapitulo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas. Desde que llego Bella bañada en sangre, moribunda pero sin embargo, hermosa. Una pregunta vino a su mente sobre algo que había pasado por alto

Bella había preguntado por su padre y por un tal… Jake? ¿Quién era el? No quería pensar lo peor, que tal vez le había arrebatado la esposa a otro hombre, que por eso ella se portaba así con el… pero en el auto no iba nadie mas que su padre y el otro conductor del otro coche había quedado irreconocible y hasta el momento que el había permanecido en Chicago no lo habían logrado reconocer.

Edward se giro a verla y vio como movía las manos y los pies de una especie de ansiedad de la que no era consiente. La observo por lagos momentos hasta que ella lo notó y se giro, lo vio por encima del hombreo y continuó observando por la ventana.

Edward suspiró

Al fin llegaron a Forks. Bella se había mantenido en silencio y demasiado quieta. Llegaron frente a la casa. Jasper y Alice se bajaron velozmente. Edward salió y le abrió la puerta a una sorprendida Bella. Ella dentro de su sorpresa dejo ver algo que Edward jamás había visto… por primera vez mostro que había bajado la guardia, mostrándose dulce y frágil. Susurró un suave gracias y la mascara de la indiferencia volvió.

Bella se detuvo a observar la casa con detenimiento. Jasper y Alice ya estaban dentro

-Wow –susurró- ¿esto es un insulto? –Edward se sorprendió

-Insulto? En que forma?

-Yo esperaba un castillo, o un lugar mas lúgubre, una cabaña al borde de un bosque luciendo tenebrosa

-Estamos al borde del bosque

-¡Hay un riachuelo! Es como un mal chiste sobre vampiros –Edward sonrió

-Ya que lo pones así

-¿Quién se asomo por la ventana? Edward observó rápidamente pero ahora solo estaba el suave movimiento del cortinaje

-No alcance a ver

-Era la duende, creo… ¿acaso jamás te deja? Parece tu sombra, ya estas un poco viejo para eso ¿no? Realmente me alteran los nervios ustedes dos

-Alice es de tan solo saberla llevar

-No quiero aprender eso –dijo Bella

Edward soltó un suspiro de frustración. Bella seguía observando a su alrededor ajena de las ganas que el tenia de acercarse. Simplemente de eso y cuando ella lo hizo ella se giro sorprendida pero no había no había sido reacción hacia el sino al auto que estaba llegando.

Era Carlisle llegando. Edward se giro para el auto y Bella se puso en alerta

-Tranquila, el es Carlisle –el motor del Mercedes se apago

Bajo el atractivo vampiro rubio con una gran sonrisa en los labios vio con grandes ojos a Edward y Bella y camino con lentitud para no alertar mas a Bella

-Edward –sonrió

-Hola Carlisle –se acercaron y compartieron un corto abrazo de saludo

-Te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana

-Alice –dijo con un tono que denotaba que era la respuesta

-Y ya veo a que se de todo el jaleo –Edward sonrió

-Bella –Bella parecía alerta al igual que Carlisle- el es Carlisle mi padre de muchas formas, Carlisle ella es Bella

Bella se relajo y mostro una suave sonrisa, Carlisle le estrecho la mano examinando su rostro con detalle

-Un gusto tenerte en casa –dijo Carlisle

Luego Edward asintió suavemente después que Carlisle fijara su mirada dorada sobre el, Bella lo notó y soltó un siseo

-Detesto sentir que de algo me pierdo –Carlisle sonrió sorprendido

-No es nada relevante, tan solo le preguntaba si se quedaría el aquí en Forks –Bella se tranquilizo- ¿deseas pasar adelante? –Bella dudo pero asintió- están casi todos, bueno Alice y Jasper ya los conoces –dijo mientras caminaban a la casa- Rosalie y Emmett llegarán en cualquier momento… te agradara Esme

Abrió la puerta en el momento que Esme bajaba con gran velocidad las escaleras sonriente. Al parecer Alice ya le había dicho todo porque no parecía sorprendida pero como su sombra le seguía Jasper

-Amor –saludo Esme- Edward!

-Esme –le saludo Edward- solo déjame presentarte a…

-Bella –sonrió Esme- Alice me contó… hermoso nombre

-Vaya que la enana es rápida –sonrió Bella

-No tanto como yo –la voz grave de Emmett la hizo saltar y a velocidad inhumana alejarse de el hasta clocarse en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Bella se agazapo y entrecerró los ojos. Emmett soltó una risa profunda pero tan velozmente como se alejó, Bella regreso y le propino un golpe de lleno en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y verla sorprendido mientras todos parecían estar paralizados.

Le había pegado a Emmett

_**

* * *

**_

Eso le pasa a Emmett por andar ahí dando brincos donde nadie lo llama wajajaja ¿a quien se le ocurre asustar a una neófita? ¿Respuestas? A Emmett!!!

_**Espero les haya gustado! Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por el gran apoyo que recibo con este fic, me alegra mucho que les guste! Y mas las eternas peleas de Alice y Bella… aunque ahroa creo que no será solo entre ellas jajajaja**_

**Majo Ipswich: **Gracias! Me alegro que al fin pudieras mandarme un review =D ahhh gracias, es tan halagador todo lo que dices! Realmente me siento muy halagada, yo realmente disfruto escribir y mi forma favorita es así en infinitivo. Realmente me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi otro fic, repito me siento feliz que te guste… espero q este no sea el ultimo review y sigamos en contacto!!

**Snorry_: **Complacida jajajajaja… espero te haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias!!! Si tienes razón, aunque veremos que piensa Rose de que le pegue a su esposo jajajajajaja… gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sweet_arlequin: **fijate q no la recibí!!! (no que recuerde) pero aquí te pongo nuevamente mi correo (espacios) a n a e y r h t m. com o pasame el tuyo! Jiji, sii la canción es de un grupo de mi país, tienes q escuchar esta q puse hoy, también es hermosa!!! Me alegro q t gust jiji realmente Bella trama algo pero veremos q tal con los Cullen jajajajaja… gracias por tu review!!!

_**Bueno, por quienes quieran saber, el fragmento de la canción es del grupo Radio Viejo y es de mi país, otra canción hermosa!!!**_

_**Bueno me voy! Estoy super atareada, y realmente espero poder actualizar la otra semana… estas dos semanas q vienen serán definitivas respecto a mi graduación del colegio o no… asi que ruego su comprensión pero harelo imposible para actualizar**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu**_


	5. Pateando marmoleos traseros

_**¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada! Pero esta fue mi ultima semana de colegio y desde la semana pasada he estado muy atareada, incapaz de poder hacer nada mas que cosas del colegio... pero aquí esta la nueva actualización! Disfruten!!**_

_**Nota: Agradecimiento a Isis Janet por agregar el fic entre su C2 de "Los Mejores Fics" ¡¡¡Gracias!!!**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 5 – Pateando marmoleos traseros

(_The Scientist –Coldplay_)

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
__You don't know how lovely you are  
__I had to find you, tell you I need you  
__Tell you I set you apart  
__Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions …_

-Bueno creo que ya no es necesario presentarte a Emmett –dijo Esme con voz suave.

Emmett se incorporó, Rosalie se acercó

-Así que si es cierto… una neófita, arriesgado Edward –Dijo Rosalie, Emmett la giro a ver

-¿Amor?... ella me acaba de pegar

-¿Te dolió? –preguntó Rosalie y Emmett refunfuño- aunque te agradecería que evitaras golpear a mi esposo –dijo girándose a Bella- soy Rosalie –Bella no contesto y la vio de pies a cabeza

Bella no parecía remorderse por lo que recién había sucedido. Todos la veían sorprendidos y expectantes pero nadie parecía estar seguros de que hacer.

-¿Verdad que es un amor? –dijo Alice sarcástica que venía bajando las gradas Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Carlisle habló

-Es… es un gusto tenerte, esperamos que te sientas cómoda

-Tengo noticias –dijo Alice animada impidiendo que se siguiera con el tema- como Edward ya esta con nosotros, no hay razón para esperar… nos vamos en dos días de viaje! –dijo dando saltitos. Carlisle sonrió

-¿Has adelantado nuestra estadía en la isla?

-No, todo sigue igual, estaremos el mismo tiempo en la isla pero nos iremos unos días a Bariloche

-Alice –sonrió Esme sonriente

-Eso me recuerda –dijo viendo despectivamente a Bella- debo arreglar conseguir el vestido para la salvaje –saco el teléfono y marco- ¿aló?... ¿Julio?... soy Alice si un pedido urgente, necesito otro vestido… si mismo color, estilo como lo habíamos platicado… pero deberás comprar otra yarda- vio a Bella de pies a cabeza- hazlo tres tallas más grande –Emmett soltó una risita y Edward le pegó. Esme negaba con la cabeza.

Oooooooooo

-Carlisle ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Edward, ya me imagino a quien se debe –Edward sonrió con pesadumbre

-Me sorprendo de haberlo logrado

-Definitivamente no es fácil

-Aunque creo que me equivoque

-¿En que?

-Ella no esta del todo segura de querer renunciar a los humanos

-Edward creo que no debo recordarte que tampoco quisiste un principio

-¿cómo lograste convencerme?

-Mostrándote las cosas como son y dejarte decidir

-Pero me marche

-Fue necesario

-Diez años…

-Que sirvieron para que volvieras

-Pero no quiero que ella se vaya… no lo toleraría. Ella de alguna forma ha cambiado todo dentro de mí… aun que parte de mi sabe que ella no es lo que esperaba

-Jamás podemos estar seguros de enamorarnos de quienes queremos

-¿Enamorándome? –Carlisle rió

-Tu mismo lo has dicho ya, te ha cambiado completamente, es irreversible.

Oooooooooooo

Bella permanecía parada junto a la puerta alerta

-No Bella –dijo Alice subiendo las gradas de la sala- evitaremos el pueblo, por eso nos iremos rápido

-Quieres dejar de decirme cosas que no entiendo –dijo bella molesta

-¿Entonces eres la salvaje de Edward? –preguntó Emmett acercándose mientras alzaba las manos en forma de paz

-¿Y tu la marioneta de la barbie? –dijo Bella Rosalie soltó una risa- yo no soy de nadie

-¿Cómo es te que llamas? –se Acerco Rosalie, examinándola

-Bella

-No termino de comprender porque Edward te convirtió

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a el? Yo no se lo pedí –Rosalie sonrió

-Creo que me caes bien…

Oooooooooooooooooo

-Dale tiempo Edward, no creo que te hayas equivocado, ni mucho menos

-Y si desea cazar humanos

-Déjala, porque no la puedes obligar aunque también evita que este mucho tiempo con Alice- sonrió- eso no pinta muy bien.

Tocaron la puerta con emoción. Era Alice con una gran sonrisa

-hermanito, ¿crees que podrías bajarme a ayudar?

-¿Acaso ha algo que no pueda hacer Alice Cullen? –bromeó Carlisle

-Controlar salvajes

-Alice no le digas así –dijo Carlisle

-Ya le dije yo pero no me hace caso –dijo Edward

-Ella ya dijo que no le molesta –Dijo Alice ala defensiva- es un apelativo de cariño

-Me imagino –dijo Edward sarcástico- ¿que le harás a Bella?

-Le quiero tomar medidas para el vestido que usara para la boda

-¿Porque no le compras un vestido normal? –dijo Edward

-Si –coincidió Carlisle- eso evitar otro problema –Alice endureció el semblante

-He planificado eta celebración por meses, no dejare que una neófita terca y con mal gusto me lo arruine –su tono fue tan amenazador que Edward y Carlisle le vieron sorprendidos- ¿entendido?

Alice salió dando saltitos detrás de Edward que trababa los ojos, molesto. Comenzaron abajar las escaleras cuando Esme las subió a toda velocidad hacia el despacho de Carlisle

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la cocina haciendo saber que y Jasper estaba sentando en el sofá mientras miraba la tele. Bella comenzó a caminar hacia el con una sonrisa. No había notado que a la mitad de las escaleras Edward y Alice la observaban.

-¿Jasper? –Jasper alzó el rostro y de pronto abrió los ojos. Percibía claramente las intenciones de Bella.

Ella se sentó a su lado y acarició su mano que velozmente el retiro. Edward soltó un gruñido y Alice apareció de pronto. Jasper se levanto

-¿Te mueves de ahí o te muevo yo –dijo Alice amenazadoramente mientras Edward se dirigía ala escena con paso lento deteniéndose detrás del sofá. Jasper tomo la mano de su esposa. Edward parecía confundido y herido pero no dijo nada

Alice siseó y Bella gruñó

-¡Pelea de chicas! –dijo Emmett entrando a la sala- quien diría, Jasper la manzana de la discordia

-Cállate –le dijo Rosalie

-Lo diré una vez, hasta ahora he sido buena contigo, así que tienes más cuidado o no tendré piedad contigo

Bella se levantó y salió por la puerta. Edward lo dudo pero salió detrás de ella

-¿Quieres dejar de ser mi sombra? –dijo Bella al bordo del bosque

-No, no quiero

-¿Te gusta martirizarme?

-No sabía que lo hacía

-Quiero estar sola –se giro lentamente

-Creo que te debo una disculpa –Bella frunció el ceño confundida- no se si hice bien en convertirte y si me odias por haberlo hecho y obligado a vivir en algo que no quieres lo entiendo, pero perdóname –Bella sornó

-Es más que eso Doc.… es más que eso –y desapareció corriendo en el bosque

Ooooooooooooooooo

-¿Desde cuando a un vampiro le importa el tiempo?

-Cállate Emmett, lo diré por última vez

-Hasta ahora sientas la necedad de un reloj de muñeca verdad hermanito

-Emmett

-¿Qué?

El sol ya había caído, la noche era fresca y calmada. Carlisle se había ido a un turno de emergencia al hospital. Esme se encontraba en la biblioteca. Alice la había recluido ahí porque seguía con los preparativos, se iba de un lado al otro y Rosalie le ayudaba dejándolos a Emmett, Jasper y el solos

-Te van a salir arrugas –dijo Emmett

-¡Cállate! –dijo Jasper- si no ayudo a Edward a descuartizarte

Emmett sonrió y se giro para seguir viendo el partido

Las horas pasaron y pasaron

-¿Ves algo?

-No –contesto Alice cuando entró a la sala en respuesta ala pregunta de Edward

-Alice –dijo Edward en tono de suplica

-¿Qué?

-No lo has intentado

-Y no lo haré –Alice se cruzó de brazos- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Edward la vio frustrado.

Esto no era normal, se sentía desesperado, mas desquiciado. Como podría ser que ella causara esa dependencia en el? Necesitaba verla, estaba preocupado, no sabía que hacer pero necesitaba saber de ella

Una tonada melancólica salía de las cuerdas del piano. Horas y seguía tocando, la casa estaba tranquila, el sol ya había salido cuando escucho alguien entrar. Inmediatamente sintió _ese _aroma dulzón y exquisito

-¿Bella?

-¿Esperaste despierto? –Bella sonrió. Lucia más radiante con un suave rubor… la ropa gastada y las manos llenas de lodo, el pelo como maraña y aún así se veía hermosa. Bella se dejo caer en el sofá crema ensuciándolo

-Era lo que necesitaba -Al menos ella estaba bien, suspiro tranquilo Edward- ¿y los demás?

Hacen toras cosas –Edward se sentó a su lado y la observó. Inmediatamente Bella se giro a verlo y se levanto

-Creo que me daré un baño… ¿los vampiros se bañan, no? O es al estilo gatuno –sonrió con sorna

-Segundo piso a la derecha, al lado de tu cuarto

-¿Mi cuarto? –sonrío Bella a punto de subir las gradas. Edward la siguió

-Esme lo preparto para ti

-bien –sonrió y comenzó a subir las gradas

-Bella espera –Bella se volteó tras trabar los ojos

-¿Qué paso doc.? –Edward se acercó a toda velocidad y Bella se alerto pero Edward sonrió

-quería hablar contigo

-La eternidad por venir y quieres hablar conmigo ahora?

-Si

-¿No puede ser dentro de unas semanas? No quiero arruinar mi buen humor

-No –Bella suspiro

-Escucho pero no mas de cinco minutos

-Me acabas de decir que tenemos la eternidad

-Deja de cambiar mis palabras, no dije _que tenemos_ –Edward hizo el intento de tomar su mano pero ella la quito

-Bien, yo… me quería disculpar –Bella trabó los ojos

-Otra vez…

-Escúchame por favor, debí respetar tu vida y su ciclo, creí salvarte cuando lo que hice fue martirizarse, siento no poderme controlar y preocuparme de mas pero todo lo que hago es porque te quiero –Bella dio un brinco

-¿Me quieres? –Edward asintió- ¿tu porque quien me crees? Las que fácilmente les endulzas el odio. ¡Por favor! Me convertirse porque me querías y el único querer que se me ocurre no es mas que carnal. Tú NO me puedes querer, simplemente no

-Bella definitivamente es un querer puro… y no es algo de lo que no tengo control

-¡Pues tómalo!

-Ya cambiaste algo en mí… puedo afrontar que tu no sientas lo mismo, incluso que me odiaras pero no toleraría que te fueras de mi lado, déjame mostrarte lo que realmente puede llegar a ser

-¿Cómo la barbie y su marioneta? ¿O como la duende y Jasper? No necesito otra experiencia, me bastan las humanas

-¿Es por Jake?

-¿Qué dices? –dijo alterada- ¿acaso sabes…? –Bella ahora parecía confusa pero de pronto se puso molesta- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes en vez de confundirme? –Bella dio un paso retándolo

-Yo no se nada de el

-Me tomas por estúpida

-No Bella solo intento entenderte

-¡claro porque ahora soy una fría arpia, mejor no lo intentes solo la decepción te vas a llevar!

-¿Bella porque te pones así? Porque no me dejas…

-¡Por que no se me da la gana! –dijo molesta y se giro cuando Emmett apareció bajando las gradas impidiéndole subir

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿A alguien le fue mal en la cacería? –Emmett vio su ropa- ¿no pudiste con los conejitos?

-Es que el oso era tan bruto como tu, demasiado fácil de vencer –Emmett tomo el trago amargo y una sonrisa nada amable pareció en su rostro

-Fui bueno contigo

-bueno perdiendo, resígnate y quítate del camino

-No –Bella siseó en advertencia

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir tu marmoleo trasero?

-Emmett déjala ir –dijo Edward

-Esto es personal –Edward siseó en advertencia a Emmett

-Bien –dijo Bella- tu me lo pediste

Bella alargo el brozo para dar un puñetazo pero el lo evadió listo para devolverlo

-¡Emmett déjala! –Emmett la tomo de las muñecas y apunto de empujarla escaleras abajo cuando Bella le puso zancadilla haciendo caer por todas la escaleras y logrando soltarse para no irse con el

-Si fueras más inteligente, no me retarías, osito –y se largo

_**

* * *

**_

Siento que el capitulo no sea mas largo pero recién ahorita lo acabo de mecanografiar… pero el otro capi se viene buenísimo. En el prox capi las peleas entre Alice y Bella se vuelve FISICA siii pelea de chicas!!! Así que pendientes

_**Una vez mas lamento la tardanza pero prometida actualización para el otro viernes, y si puedo actualizo antes. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias mucho por su apoyo en el fic. Espero que sigan apoyando!**_

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias por tu apoyo! Eres la mejor!!! Gracias pro seguir leyendo, me animas mucho!!!

**Bella Masen: **Wajajaja veremos! Gracias por tu review!!! Cuidate!!

**Sweet_arlequiN: **Bueno, peleas habrá muchas, no hay que subestimar a ninguna de las chicas, no hay peor cosa que una mujer molsta ¿no? Jajajaja me alegro q te haya gustado y espero que también este capi!!!! Nos leemos en msn. cuidate

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno, nos leemos prnto y ya saben REVIEWS no hay mejor incentivo!!!!!!**_

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**reviews, reviews, reviews,**_

_**Nos leemos!!!**_

_**Kisses&Bites**_

_**Nau**_


	6. Nieve, nieve y más nieve

**_Por la gran puchis!!! yo tenia el capi ayer listo y no se q le pasa a la pagina qno me deja subir... asi que hasta hoy se me ocurrió hacer una marufia y me funciono. Lo siento! pero esta fuera de mis manos... pero ya esta, disfruten!!_**

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 6 – Nieve, nieve y más nieve

_(Que me des tu cariño – Juan Luis Guerra)_

_Cada día que pasa crece esta locura, el ungüento de tus labios es mi cura. Tu me domas con el circo de tus besos... … es mejor vivir un día contigo que vivir mil años sin tu abrigo es por eso que hoy te pido que me des tu cariño… un minuto me basta cariño para enamorarte _

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir tu marmoleo trasero?

-Emmett déjala ir –dijo Edward

-Esto es personal –Edward siseó en advertencia a Emmett

-Bien –dijo Bella- tu me lo pediste

Bella alargo el brozo para dar un puñetazo pero el lo evadió listo para devolverlo

-¡Emmett déjala! –Emmett la tomo de las muñecas y apunto de empujarla escaleras abajo cuando Bella le puso zancadilla haciendo caer por todas la escaleras y logrando soltarse para no irse con el

-Si fueras más inteligente, no me retarías, osito –y se largo

-¿Eres patético, sabías? –le dijo Edward a Emmett

-No tanto como tu, no ves que esa táctica no sirve? –dijo Emmett tirado en el suelo- yo que tu probaría algo más si realmente planeas conquistarla

-¿Me esta aconsejando alguien a quien lo acaba de tumbar la misma mujer? –Emmett se levanto

-Que aproveche ahora

-Igual seguirá pateando tu trasero una y otra vez- dijo Alice bajando las gradas sonriente

-¿Alice? –dijo Edward extrañado- ¿hablas enserio?

-Vaya si, así que mejor empiecen a empacar

-¿Mañana nos vamos?

-Ya reserve el avión

-¡¿El avión completo?!

-No, solo el área ejecutiva, ya sabes por tu novia salvaje

-No es su novia –dijo Emmett- lo sigue bateando

-Cállate Emmett –dijo Rose bajando las gradas- recién pateo tu trasero –Emmett gruño

-Amor, no puedes permitir que me trate así

-Perdóname pero te lo buscas... igual yo te consiento –Rose abrazó a Emmett y comenzaron a besarse

-Iremos con Rose a Port Angels a comprar unas cosas... Rose... Emmett no se ira a ningún lado

-No te dejar ir a ningún lado –dijo Emmett seductoramente

-¿Quiénes que llame a Bella para que te separe de Rose? –Rosalie se rió y se separo de su esposo

-Nos vemos luego

* * *

Jasper salió del cuarto que compartía con Alice. Ella recién había salido a toda velocidad tras despedirse diciendo que necesitaba hacer unas compras.

Jasper intentaba adaptarse a esta nueva atmósfera que se sentía. Bastante frustración por parte de Alice, decepción de Edward, y Emmett venganza, Rosalie no cambiaba seguía como siempre. Y el que mas le alteraba era Bella, constantemente lo sorprendía con sus cambios de humor, pero lo que más le asustaba era la emoción que sentía ella al verlo, la forma que lo observaba descaradamente…

-¿Jasper? –ahí estaba ella parada al final del pasillo con su cabello destilando de agua con una playera roja y unos jean negros, sonreía mientras se acercaba a Jasper que aturdido por el repentino cambio de ambiente no sabia que hacer

* * *

-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?

-Esa hija de...

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué te detienes? Casi llegamos

-¡¡Porque vamos a regresar!!

* * *

-Hola Bella... veo que regresaste

-Si al final me decidí a regresar –Jasper asintió. Estaban en pleno pasillo. Sentía la emoción el aire y mas lejos la conversación que tenían Edward y Emmett en el primer piso. Bella estaba ya a unos pasos- todavía no me acostumbro a nada de esto –la atmosfera se convirtió en verdadera confusión

-Toma tiempo, créeme, mucho tiempo

-Tu si comprendes, lo difícil de resistirse a la sangre humana –Jasper debió sonreír débilmente

-Si pero poco a poco podrás...

-Tú me podrías ayudar

-¿Ayudar? –de pronto sintió nervioso y ella ya estaba mas cerca de el- eso es cosa de cada...

-¿Alice no te ayudo? –le interrumpió

-Si, pero creo que Edward te podría ayudar a ti –Bella trabó los ojos

-No Edward no, el no me interesa, no como tu

-¿Disculpa? –dijo incrédulo

Bella sonrió y alzo la mano para tomar un mechón de su pelo rubio de Jasper pero otra mano la detuvo

-Te lo advertí salvaje, no te acercaras a él –Alice en tono bajo y amenazante. Alice alzo a Bella por la barandilla haciéndola caer al primer piso donde Rosalie, Edward y Emmett observaban sorprendidos

-Pero pensé que no estabas, enana –dijo Bella sonriente- se supone que no te enterarás –Alice bajo las gradas a gran velocidad, se acerco furibunda seguida de Jasper

-Alice espera –dijo Jasper pero Alice y Bella ya se encontraban en los golpes a gran velocidad que inclusive al resto no lograban ver. Nada mas que los momentos en que Alice salió disparada golpeando un vidrió haciéndolo añicos o cuando la misma pequeña Alice tenia a Bella por el pelo y le pegaba a contra la mesa del comedor. Todos estaban estupefactos, Esme y Carlisle aparecieron

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Alice?! –dijo Carlisle.

Emmett reaccionó y rió

- ¡Pelea de chicas! –Edward hizo el ademan de acercarse pero Emmett lo detuvo- ¿Qué haces?

-Sepáralas antes que se maten

-¿Estas loco?

-¿Estas TU loco? ¡Se están matando!

-¡No, observa la belleza de esto!

-Eres una sandijuela salvaje y p… –ahí iba el jarrón egipcio de Esme

Edward parecía confundido pero después pareció meditarlo

-Esto no se ve todos los siglos –sonrió Emmett

-Deja de decir pendejadas y ayuda a separarlas antes que rompan otro... vidrio –Rosalie se interrumpió porque las chicas ya habían llevado la pelea afuera llevándose una de las paredes de vidrio de la casa

-Ya no –sonrió Emmett y Jaspe al fin pareció reaccionar saliendo rápidamente seguido de todos menos de Emmett que soltó un suspiro en la sala

-Fue divertido mientras duro –y salió tras su familia

-¡SUELTAME! –dijo Bella sostenida por Carlisle y Emmett

-Tranquila tigre –dijo Emmett. Esme los ayudo

Alice era sostenida por Edward y Jasper pero ya estaba mas tranquila

-Si quieres seguir existiendo será mejor que tengas mas cuidado

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías

-¿De un duende? Mala broma

-¡¡Edward sostenme antes que la haga cuadritos y la queme!!

Alice tomo un suspiro y se incorporo

-Te tengo en la mira Isabella deberías tener cuidado de jugar con alguien de tu liga

-Perro que ladra no muerde

-persona estúpida que esta dispuesta a probar esa teoría si es cierta o no

-Alice –Jasper abrazó a su esposa. El semblante de Alice se relajo

-Bien –sonrió de pronto- ya que todo esta claro pero preparen maletas porque nos vamos

* * *

-¿No necesitan nada? –Alice le cerró la puerta en la cara a la azafata

-Estamos bien gracias, vaya no vamos tan lejos en un vuelo más largo porque como molestan las azafatas

-Desean conocer a la misteriosa y poderosa gente con suficientes para alquilar el área –Dijo Edward- y sobornar a los de la aerolínea

-tiene que ser así, no sea que "alguien" tenga mucha hambre. -Edward suspiro molesto. Alice suavizó el rostro y se acercó a su hermano

-No te pongas mal por eso

-¿Acaso quieres que de saltos?

-Edward ella no lo…

-No lo digas, Alice porque no lo vale

-¿Eres masoquista?

-Tal vez

-Edward auto compadecerte, no funciona

-En estos momentos si

-¿Me vas a venir con esas idioteces de "la dejare libre porque la quiero feliz"? Eso suena un muy mal y trillado anuncio

-Obviamente ella se fija en cualquier otro menos yo

-No puedo creer que lo que voy a decir pero... pelea! Ela no te merece pero si tú sabes que ella es para ti –Edward la vio sorprendido- Hazle saber quien es Edward Cullen

-No me interesa –dijo Bella al otro lado

-Metida –le contesto gritando Alice- pasa adelante shute*! Como estoy hablando contigo! –Alice bajo el tono- bien te ayudare también sabrá quien es Alice Cullen pero de la forma mas dolorosa

* * *

-¿No te trae recuerdos? –sonrió Emmett mientras bajaban del avión. Rosalie sonrió seductoramente

-No quiero saberlo –dijo Edward mientras trababa los ojos y se giro para dejar pasar a Bella

-No haga eso, te ves ridículo eso ya nadie lo hace –Edward siguió en su posición. Alice venía detrás

-Pensé que eras mujer ¿entonces que eres? El obstáculo que no me deja salir del avión? Quítate salvaje

-Porque no pasas sobre mi enana

-Porque no quiero ensuciar mis zapatos nuevos

-Bella ¿nos das permiso? –Bella camino tras ori la voz de Jasper. Edward se sintió desanimado pero Jasper lo animo

-_Dale tiempo, se siente confundida, no sabe quien en que esta_

Edward bajó del avión y una ráfaga de aire los golpeo de lleno en el rostro. Aquel frio clima era refrescante. Delante de el vio a Bella como siempre fruncía el ceño y parecía contrariada. Sonrió Haría hasta lo imposible para que ella se enamorara de él aunque le costra el mundo entero

* * *

-Alice ¿porque alquilaste una minivan? –dijo Emmett

-¿Acaso no somos una familia? Y la salvaje...

-Alice –dijo Edward

-¿Por qué no alquilaste algo mas...?

-Deportivo –dijo Rosalie

-Ni que fuéramos a necesitarla tanto –dijo Edward

-Gracias Alice –dijo Esme con voz dulce – a quien no le guste se puede ir corriendo

Subieron la docena de maletas y se subieron a la minivan

-Bella –dijo Esme mientras se subía al auto- te parece si hoy vamos de copras para que tengas ropa

Bella la vio con sorpresa

-Supongo que no

-Perfecto sonrió Esme- iremos todas –Bella frunció el ceño

-No te preocupes, estaré lo más lejos de ti –dijo Alice- aunque me temo que lo que tienes sea contagioso

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La estupidez? ¡Pero enana esa ya la tienes!

-Mientras ustedes van de compras nosotros iremos a esquiar –sonrió Carlisle evitando que las chicas siguieran peleando

-Aquí a la derecha –le indico Alice para que cruzara con el auto

-Prefería ir a esquiar –dio Bella refunfuñada

-¿Sabes esquiar? –pregunto Emmett

-No

-Carlisle, ¡que venga Bella!

-Emmett –dijo Edward

-La competencia es sana –sonrió Emmett

-No te preocupes ella, nosotras nos uniremos a ellos luego

Carlisle se detuvo frente al hotel, era como fachada de madera. Era una cabaña muy grande cubierta de nieve.

-¿Reservaciones a nombre de? –sonrió la recepcionista

-Carlisle Cullen

-4 habitaciones

-Así es

-Bienvenido señor, permítame mostrarle sus habitaciones

Bella observaba a su alrededor aunque había frio el lugar era acogedor. Sobre el olor de humanos abundaba la fragancia de madera y lodo, aquello parecía un sueño.

-Bariloche siempre me pareció hermoso ¿no crees? –Bella se sobresalto al escuchar la voz susurrada de Edward en su oído

-Supongo –dijo helada- la nieve no es novedad –y sigui8o al resto que ya iban escaleras arriba

-Bien –sonrió Carlisle parado frente a una puerta- esta es la habitación de Esme y mía, Emmett –le tendió la tarjeta de acceso- la 203 con Rose, Jasper la 205 con Alice y Edward la 201 con Bella –Edward tomo la tarjeta mientras Alice reprimía risas

-¿Con tanto dinero no podrían haber reservado otra habitación?

-Vamos Bella –sonrió Alice- ni siquiera dormimos y el resto del hotel esta lleno –no tenia porque saber que era temporada baja en el lugar y por eso lo había elegido

-Bella, si te incomoda puede Jasper pasarse con Edward y tu junto con Alice en la otra habitación

-¿Me ponen a elegir entre una cosa mala y otra pero? Realmente no duermo, no necesito lugar para guardar cosas porque no las tengo

-No después de esta tarde –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola

-Si puedo evitarlo no estaré en la habitación –sentenció Bella

Edward abrió la puerta. Era una habitación sin demasiadas cosas: una cama matrimonial, una tele grande un baño, una marquesina y una lámpara, era acogedora a su estilo

Bella se fue directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. De inmediato se sentó contra la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, puso la cabeza entre las piernas y soltó un suspiro. Escuchaba a Edward en la habitación dudar frente a la puerta del baño y retirarse

En cuestión de días había parado en Argentina y era una vampira. ¿Cómo digieres eso? Es mas fácil aceptar que eres extraño dentro de una familia o que tu padre ya no esta. Bella forzó a su mente a recordad pero ahora cada recuerdo como humana era rodado por una nube de confusión

_-Bella ¡Escucha!_

_-Nooo, deja ya de seguirnos_

_-¡Bella, el freno!_

-¿Bella? –la puerta resonó bajo los nudillos de Edward

-¿Ahora que?

-Te esperan las chicas –Bella soltó un suspiro- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-el hecho que pareces alterada ¿sucedió algo?

-Quieres dejar de seguirme –Bella abrió la puerta- tu actitud de caballero me estresa! –grito frente a Edward. Éste sonrió de lado

-¿Qué prefieres que sea mas rudo? –alzo la ceja y sonrió seductoramente. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Edward alzo su mano para acariciar su rostro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba

-¿Qué pretendes? –le cortó Bella- ¿rudo decías? ¿Qué te parece si no me diriges la palabra?

Y salió somatando las puertas tras ella

* * *

**_Debo decir que ahora entiendo a Bella… ¿respecto a que? A sentirse aturdida… no puedo creer que apenas una semana y ya estaba loqueando en el cole y ahora ya estoy "trabajando" esos cambios alteran con facilidad ¿no creen? _**

**_Ohhhh si! Ya empezamos a ver un poco sobre Bella… si, debo decir que en este recuerdo (en cursiva) cada dialogo pertenece a una persona diferente… bueno, usen su imaginación._**

**_Gracias! Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews!!! Vamos falta poco!! Seria estupendo que llegaremos ahorita ¿Qué les parece? Siiii wajajajaja_**

**Ren: **Gracias! Me alegro q t guste! Espero sigas leyendo y mandando tu review!!!

**Bella Masen: **jajaja espero q t haya gustado el capi!! Grax por tu review!

**Sakura Daidouji: **wow me alegra ser pionera. Tengo una buena noticia… ya se viene el primer beso wajajajaja… gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mi xD espero q estes super bien!!

**_Gacias por sus alertas, favoritos y revies pero por sobre todo, gracias por leer! ¡Son lo máximo! ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!!_**

**_Nos leemos prontito!!!_**

**_Cuídense_**

**_Nalu_**


	7. La declaración de Jasper

_**¡hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el capitulo ayer pero es que todavía no estaba listo… y pues aquí viene la séptima entrega wajajaja q chistoso suena eso… ok, ha leer se ha dicho!**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 7 – La declaración de Jasper

_And so I put a face just like a friend __but I think you know, oh yes, you know what is going on 'cause my feelings for you are very strong. But I will never be a steeping stone take it all or leave alone…_

_(Steeping Stone – Duffy)_

-¿Bella? –la puerta resonó bajo los nudillos de Edward

-¿Ahora que?

-Te esperan las chicas –Bella soltó un suspiro- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-el hecho que pareces alterada ¿sucedió algo?

-Quieres dejar de seguirme –Bella abrió la puerta- tu actitud de caballero me estresa! –grito frente a Edward. Éste sonrió de lado

-¿Qué prefieres que sea mas rudo? –alzo la ceja y sonrió seductoramente. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Edward alzo su mano para acariciar su rostro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba

-¿Qué pretendes? –le cortó Bella- ¿rudo decías? ¿Qué te parece si no me diriges la palabra?

Y salió somatando las puertas tras ella

* * *

-Hace 60 años que no venia por aquí –dijo un sonriente Carlisle- adoro el lugar, el clima

-Sin las chicas –sonrió Emmett- vamos Eddie, ya regresara para rechazarte nuevamente

-Mejor deberías callarte –le espetó Edward

-Vamos chicos, disfrutemos del deporte! –Carlisle comenzó a caminar sobre la nieve- y Emmett déjalo ya, tu deberías primero controlar a Rosalie

Edward y Jasper rieron

-Hagamos una apuesta –sonrió Emmett- vamos quien es el mas varonil –y comenzaron a correr cuesta arriba

* * *

-No necesito guardaespaldas

-Eso no lo dudo solo es para que no se te desvíen los colmillos –todas entraban el el hotel llenas de bolsas de ropa –dijo Alice a Bella

-Bella tranquilízate –se acercó Rosalie cuando Alice se alejo

-Desde cuando tu me hablas?

-Desde que eres mas terca que yo, y no es un halago

-No lo tomaba como tal

-Se que no es fácil

-Aguantarla, no lo dudo

-¿A Alice? Bueno, eso es cosa aparte, yo me refería a lo demás

-¿Demás?

-El nivel de amor de Edward, el cambio, lo que pasaste lo que ahora parecer tienes

-¿Me estas psicoanalizando?

-No, solo dale un oportunidad, a todos nosotros, no es tan malo. La sangre luego será lo de menos –Bella y Rosalie habían quedado rezagadas y más adelante habían ya reunido los chicos- se lo que es no tener opción y me amargue demasiado

-¡Rosalie, Nena!

-Espera Emmett –contesto Rosalie a gritos

-Bella –apareció Emmett ignorando a su esposa- bueno verte

-¿En serio? –pregunto Bella

-¿Emmett que parte de espera no entiendes?

-De la e a la a, ya lo sabes amor, Bells que te parece una carrera de aquí a la cima? –dijo señalando la montaña a lo lejos

-No lo creo

-¡Oh vamos!

-Mañana, ahora iré a guardas las cosas

-Eso no te tomara ni cinco minutos

-Casualmente me tomara toda la tarde –contesto Bella dando a vuelta y marchándose. Emmett protestando

-¿Qué siente? –pregunto Edward a Jasper

-Tristeza, nostalgia y mucha confusión

Bella se dejo caer en la cama haciendo tronar el suelo bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos. Ahora parecía un mal chiste el intentar dormir, aquella vieja costumbre de dejar descansar la mente para poder ver las cosas mejor aunque fuera mentira. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba tantas cosas a la vez

Todo lo que estaba en su mente la abrumo

-_Bella, escúchame_

_-Jacob, no_

_-Bella, -Bella colgó el teléfono_

_-Hija, respira –las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- detente manejare yo_

_-No, todavía nos sigue –el teléfono volvió a vibrar_

Los recuerdos no volvían completamente, ya había oscurecido y vuelto a amanecer y ella seguía en la misma posición viendo el techo de la habitación. Se obligo a si misma a levantarse cuando tocaron la puerta

-Edward, para ti no estoy

-No soy Edward- Bella abrió de inmediato la puerta confirmando que era Jasper- ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, pasa –Jasper entró y Bella cerró la puerta

-Espero haber venido en un buen momento

-para ti siempre lo será –Jasper se sentó en la cama

-Sera mejor que sea directo, vengo a pedirte algo

-Exactamente que? Si a algo relacionad contigo estoy dispuesta

-Y con toda la familia, bueno con Edward

-¿de nuevo el? Que tiene el? Porque siempre mi nombre y el suyo deben ir en la misma oración? –Jasper sonrió

-¿Destino?

-Tonterías, el no es mi tipo

-¿Y yo si? –Bella sonrió- Bella lo siento pero yo amo a Alice –Bella dejo de sonreír

-Ya lo se pero hay algo en ti que me atrae

-No se me ocurre que

-Tu al igual que yo no termínanos de encajar, eres diferente

-Cada uno es un caso especial

-pero como ninguno he tenido conexión, me siento ajena a todo

-no puedes acostúmbrate de la noche a la mañana, las cosas tienen su tiempo

-No estoy segura de quererme adecuar

-Y nadie te obligara a hacerlo

-Pues Edward parece dispuesto a obligarme

-No lo hace con intensión, es como lo que me pasa con Alice, no la puedo tener lejos

-pero eso es diferente porque es reciproco

-Porque no le das una oportunidad?

-Acaso no la estoy dando ya? Porque crees que estoy aquí?

-Porque tienes miedo de estar sola y porque quieres averiguar sobre lo último de tu vida humana pero no te animas

-Eres Jasper o Dr. Phil?

-Bella-Jasper se levanto- solo te queremos ayudar

-¿Por qué el plural?

-Porque todos los deseamos

-Para emparejarme con el doc?

-Edward ha tenido y pasado por tanto, y ahora merece y parece completo. Ahora que te encontró a ti, claro tu no sabes como fueron las cosas antes de ti pero eres especial

-¿para ti también?

-claro, serás como otra hermana

-Eso no me gusta

-Aunque yo no tuviera a Alice creo que esto no funcionaria

-¿Por qué?

-dudo que nos hubiéramos siquiera conocido

-El destino

-Igual me hubiera encontrado con Alice

* * *

Edward se giró y vio salir de la habitación a Jasper y Bella juntos

-Eso era lo que planeaba, ¿no Alice?

-A mi no me hace más gracia que a ti –dijo Alice dando la espalda deliberadamente- no sucedió nada, solo hablaron

-No te preocupes, Jasper esta repitiendo toda la escena para mi

-¿Listos? –sonrió Emmett llegando a donde se encontraban- eh, ahí vienen

-¿Listos para que? –dijo Edward

-Para esquiar, en la montaña más alta ¿Bella que te parece si aprendes a esquiar? te puedo enseñar

-No lo necesito

-bien –sonrió Emmett- entonces que te parece la revancha –Bella sonrió

-Pero ahora necesitamos un incentivo para la apuesta ¿no crees?

-¿Qué clase de incentivo?

-Si yo gano tu me servirás hasta que estemos aquí

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Yo te serviré, claro servicio 24/7

-Me parece perfecto –ambos se tendieron la mano- Te espero en cinco minutos en la base de la montaña –Bella sonrió- será mejor que te pongas algo cómodo y caliente para tu perdida

-Si yo gano lo primero que harás es pasearte con un traje de baño por la nieve –Bella sonrió y entro nuevamente a la habitación.

Saco lo necesario entre las bolsas de compras que no se había molestado en siquiera tocar

* * *

-¿Crees que se acobarde?

-¿Bella? No –sonrió Carlisle- apuesto a favor de Bella

-Carlisle –saltó Emmett

-Debes aceptar que la chica tiene talento especial para hacerte caer… -Emmett entrecerró los ojos mientras Bella regresaba

-¿Lista?

-claro

Salieron a las afueras del hotel a la base de la maquina que los subiría a la cima de la montaña

-¿Skies o Snowboarding? –preguntó Emmett-Tu elijes

Edward que veía toda la escena sin poder evitar sonreír se acercó a Esme al notar la falta de Alice y Jasper

-¿Y Alice?

-Fue con Jasper al mirador para ver la competencia y evitar sentirse usada –sonrió Esme- Emmett no la dejo en paz ni un minuto

Bella seguía meditando que elegir

-¿Sabes skiar?

-No –Emmett sonrió

-¿Snowboarding?

-No

-¿Tirar bolas de nieve? –Bella trabo los ojos- bien, seré bueno y pues probar con cual te sientes mejor, yo tomare el otro

-¡Que caballero! –dijo sarcástica

Oooooooo

Iban subiendo en la máquina hacia la punta de la montaña. Edward y Bella iban uno al lado de otro a regañadientes

-Uff, ¿Qué me recomiendas? –Edward la vio sorprendido- ¡no te acostumbres! Simplemente no se que hacer…

-Hazlo usar skies, es bueno pero no tanto, aparte te será mas fácil la tabla –Edward volvió a quedar se en silencio. Bella la vio confuso

* * *

-¿Lista? –se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato- Esme esta abajo y será el árbitro, Edward nada de trampa

-Tranquilo –se clocaron al filo de la colina

-1… 2… 3… -Bella salió primero y tras un momento cayo al suelo perdiendo la ventaja.

_**

* * *

**_

Se que el capi no esta muy largo y por eso hoy les dejo un adelantito jajajaja espero lo disfruten es 100% Edward/Bella

_-En esto te equivocas, hay algo tuyo que yo anhelo_

_-Yo no estoy en venta_

_-Eso lo se, pero apuesto que tu tiempo si_

_-Explícate_

_-Sal en una cita conmigo_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Se iba a incorporar cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Un ronroneo salió de su garganta y llevo sus dedos para enredarlos en su pelo. Edward no reaccionaba pero todo su cerebro asimiló que debía aprovechar ese momento…_

_**En la anterior conversación no les puse quien dijo que porque quiero que adivinen wajajajajaja espoer les haya gustado el capi y sigan leyendo!**_

_**¡Llegamos a los 100! Ahhh q alegría jijiji wuju gracias por su apoyo y soporte!**_

**Marilin: **Gracias! Me alegro q t guste y la verdad q si Bella es rara pero ya veremos como ira ¿progresando? Espero sigas comentando y leyendo!

**Nyysa: **Palabra que solo eso les falta jajaja, gracias por tu review! Espero sigas leyendo!

**Sakura Daidouji: **¡Gracias! Me anima mucho jajajaj y el prox capi fijo el besito entre esos dos jajajaja, y veremos q tal sigue comportándose nuestro querido Eddie jiji cuidte! Espero podamos hablar

**Sweet_arlequin: **jajajajajajaja sisi todo lo q dices es cierto, ver para creer jajaja si a mi también megusta mas Edward… pero en gustos se rompen generos wajajaja… gracias por tu review, espero podamos hablar que estes bn, suerte en el cole!

**Bella Masen: **Sera un proceso y esperemos no tade tanto jiji,grax por tu review! Espero sigas comentando y leyendo!!!

**Majo Ipswich: **wajajajaja gracias q bueno verte otra vez!!! Ok leerte jajajaja me encanta tu review, me subió el animo jajajajaja… bueno espero q puedas seguir dejando tus comments brillantes jajaja ¡cuidate!

_**Bueno, esta chica tiene sueño y debe marcharse pero nos leemos (si puedo antes) en la próxima actualización!**_

_**Y recuerden, el combustible de mis locuras, el animo en escribir y la inspiración depende de ustedes y de sus reviews!**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu**_

_**Pd.: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**__** REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_


	8. Nuestro primer beso

**¡¡No morí, ni abandone el fic!! Siii se que tarde una eternidad… estoy consiente de ello y pido disculpas por eso…realmente lo lamento pero luego les explicaré la razón… ¡¡mejor olviden lo que tarde y lean y disfruten!!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: ****bellscullen-12 por su maraviloso poema que esta antes de comenzar el fic. El poema es realmente hermoso…realmente me encanto y estoy feliz de publicarlo aquí… ¡Dedicado a ti Bellscullen-12!**

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 8 – Nuestro primer beso

_Porque te quiero hasta el punto que muero por tus besos,_

_Es extraño sabes; no me prestas atención, mas eso no me importa,_

_Todavía guardo la ilusión,_

_Quiero ser de tu agrado y que tal vez me quieras a tu lado._

_Eres tan especial, que una sonrisa tuya me deja helado_

_Y una mirada me deja en la nada._

_Quiero tenerte aquí y no pensar en un mañana,_

_Quiero que me beses a mí y no a uno de tus enamorados,_

_Quiero que me mires y te des cuenta quien soy,_

_Y una vez por todas ser simplemente yo,_

_Quiero cerrar los ojos y verte solo a ti,_

_Y que tal vez me digas solo tú eres para mí._

_Eres mi media naranja, de eso no me queda duda,_

_Solo que tú no te das cuenta y me dejas con la duda._

_Que alguien me diga como llamo tú atención,_

_Pues no existe un manual que me dé una explicación._

_¿Es correcto quererte?, me lo he preguntado mil veces,_

_Porque, no es justo esperarte y esperarte_

_Hasta que ya no pueda amarte…_

_Desearía que mi corazón tuviera razón…,_

_Que fueras un vampiro, para tenerte solo conmigo._

_Espero que no fueras un sueño,_

_Para que no te lleve el viento…,_

_Pues tú eres mi delirio,_

_Mi dulce espejismo._

_Mi corazón duele cada vez más_

_¿Porque no vienes ya mismo?_

_Si ves que te necesito…_

Bella seguía meditando que elegir

-¿Sabes skiar?

-No –Emmett sonrió

-¿Snowboarding?

-No

-¿Tirar bolas de nieve? –Bella trabo los ojos- bien, seré bueno y pues probar con cual te sientes mejor, yo tomare el otro

-¡Que caballero! –dijo sarcástica

Oooooooo

Iban subiendo en la máquina hacia la punta de la montaña. Edward y Bella iban uno al lado de otro a regañadientes

-Uff, ¿Qué me recomiendas? –Edward la vio sorprendido- ¡no te acostumbres! Simplemente no se que hacer…

-Hazlo usar skies, es bueno pero no tanto, aparte te será mas fácil la tabla –Edward volvió a quedar se en silencio. Bella la vio confuso

* * *

-¿Lista? –se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato- Esme esta abajo y será el árbitro, Edward nada de trampa

-Tranquilo –se clocaron al filo de la colina

-1… 2… 3… -Bella salió primero y tras un momento cayo al suelo perdiendo la ventaja.

Bella intentaba mantener el equilibrio pero era más difícil. Se levanto rápidamente y siguió con gran agilidad hasta alcanzar y rebasar a Emmett. La competencia se puso nuevamente reñida al ir al mismo tiempo, y las montañas se les hizo chicas, ya iban a terminar. Se podría decir que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Casi.

Edward llego un segundo después que ellos se hubiera detenido. Ambos sonreían victoriosos

-Oh si –dijo Emmett – en todo caso fue un empate

― No lo creo –contesto Esme

― ¿Qué dices?

― Nene no te enojes –dijo Rose. Emmett se quitó el antifaz

― Felicidades –susurró Edward al oído de Bella

― Bella te gano por medio segundo

― ¿Qué? –dijo Emmett con el rostro congestionado rompiendo el palo del ski

― Amor –Emmett se marchó seguido de Rosalie que trataba de consolarlo.

Bella parecía destanteada y sorprendida pero a pesar de todo sonreiría

― No te preocupes –dijo Carlisle- se le pasará, felicidades. Eres deportista innata

― Desde que soy vampira tal vez porque siempre tuve dos pies izquierdos

Edward la observaba a distancia. En ese momento pareció tan sincera y genuina. Su sonrisa estaba libre de amargura o sarcasmo, sonreía verdaderamente

― ¿Desean dar una vuelta? –Pregunto Carlisle- Esme y yo íbamos a admirar el lugar, ¿quieren venir?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio dudoso

-¿Tienes mas que hacer? –pregunto Esme- no tardaremos

-Bien –susurró Bella como temerosa de negarse.

Carlisle tomó la mano de Esme y comenzaron a caminar luego que Bella asintiera. Bella dudo un momento y Edward se paro a su lado. Ella trabó los ojos

-Vengo en plan de amigos –dijo Edward en respuesta a su expresión

-No somos amigos –comenzaron a caminar

-¿Conocidos?

― Tal vez

― La verdad ya no se ni que decirte, ya te pedí perdón, ya trate de ser amable y educado

― Lamento no ser lo que tu deseas, simplemente soy yo

-tienes un rostro demasiado dulce para ser así –Bella soltó un bufido

-Y tú eres más pesado de lo que pareces

-Soy terco, si, lo acepto

Y yo debo aceptar que no me agradas,

Ahora me llamas Edward, lo hiciste una vez

-Yo jamas lo he dicho

-No a mi pero si –Bella meditó

-¿Cómo? Jasper... no, cierto eres un metido

-Lastimosamente solo me puedo meter a la mente de los demás pero sigo si poder meterme a la tuya

-para tu pena y mi alegría... ¿por qué no me dejas ya en paz?

-No quiero, y tú en el fondo tampoco me quieres dejar

-No me retes, yo me voy cuando yo quiera

-pero no lo haces

-¿Te parece hoy mismo?

-perfecto –Bella se detuvo en medio del bosque donde caminaba.

Carlisle y Esme no estaban, soltó un gruñido, todo se trataba de emparejarla con Edward

-A partir de ahora soy nómada –dijo Bella con decisión

-Si te topas con Johny Wall me lo saludas –sonrió Edward- y si pasas por Chicago mándale agradecimientos a Arturo por la información de Jacob Black –Bella se paralizó

-¿Me investigaste?

-No seas egocéntrica, descubrieron quien era el otro conductor, el calcinado, pero por lo que veo si lo conocías

-No

-No solo tu reacción te delata, sino cuando estabamos en el hospital preguntaste por el ¿Jake era acaso? ¿Así le decías de cariño?

Eres un manipulador!

-¿Yo? No, acaso he intentado de manipularte –Bella se acercó para golpearlo pero el la esquivo y la tomó de las muñecas- eres libre de irte, ir a chicago y ahí sabrás lo que quieres saber, ya no tendrás razón de tolerar a este molesto vampiro –sabía que todo esto no iba a ningún lado, prefería alejarla antes de sufrir mas

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No

-Entonces porque me lo dices tanto, Yo aquí no soy la única testaruda, tu tienes tu propio interés

-El interés de tenerte a mi lado

-¿De que película sacaste eso?

-Tu interés puedes resolverlo con Arturo Pelkis en Chicago, es el forense de tu caso

-Bien, si me sueltas así lo haré- Edward no la soltaba, escrutaba su mirada con gran intensidad tratando de encontrar una esperanza a la cual aferrarse y ver que el tal vez sentía algo por el- ¿intestas ver mi futuro o que?

La voz de Bella tembló ligeramente ¿qué era? Miedo, temor, emoción, incertidumbre? No lo penso. Rápidamente Edward colocó la cabeza de Bella entre sus manos y pensó besarla. Sentía la tensión de ella, su confusión y rechazo.

Cuando se alejo esperaba una rabieta, una mala reacción por parte de ella ante el casi roce de sus labios pero nada pasó. Ella solo lo observó

-¿Por qué no me besaste? –Edward dudo ante el tono de su voz

-Porque te respeto y se que no lo deseas…

-Y si yo te dijera que te quiero besar ¿me rechazarías?

-No podría negarte nada –mucho menos eso. Edward pensó con sarcasmo. Bella se acercó acarició su cabello

-Quiero que me digas todo sobre el accidente

-Eso es manipular, ¿qué recibo a cambio? –Bella frunció el ceño- todos debemos ganar algo, o sentirlo de alguna forma

-Yo no tengo nada para dar

-En esto te equivocas, hay algo tuyo que yo anhelo

-Yo no estoy en venta

-Eso lo se, pero apuesto que tu tiempo si

-Explícate

-Sal en una cita conmigo

-¿Los vampiros tienen citas?

-Claro, piénsalo

-Lo pensare... deja ya lo pense: No

-Bien, tú decidiste

Edward sonrió, debía morder el anzuelo

-Bien, -Bella se giro. Y se marchó

Realmente esta mujer era todo un mundo que no lograba entender, ni lo más mínimo ¿qué pasaba con el accidente que quería saber? ¿Quién era Jake para ella? Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, tal vez él sería como fue Leen para el.

* * *

-¿Esta es la tercera vez en el día?

-Cállate Emmett –dijo Edward cuando entro a la habitación donde también se encontraban Alice y Jasper

-Si Emmett, mejor usa tu saliva para algo mejor –dijo Alice

-¿Qué? –dijo Emmett- ¿de que más puedo hablar, sino de los fallidos intentos de Edward de conquistar a Bella?

-Proponer lugares que podamos visitar

-Claro –saltó Emmett

-Pero eso si, salgamos rápido para huir de la salvaje

-No seas mala Alice –dijo Emmett- no rompas el corazón de Eddie

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? Yo me burlaba de la salvaje!

-Yo realmente paso de la salida –dijo Edward ignorando los comentarios

-Era una broma

-No tengo ganas, en verdad

-¡Edward! –dijo Alice rogando pero Edward ya había salido de la habitación.

Ya era de noche y Edward al entrar a la habitación se dejo caer en la cama que de adorno estaba. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, respiro e intento limpiar y dejar en blanco su mente. Esa mujer que tenía por nombre Bella, lo tenia mal. Muy mal. La quería a su lado pero ahora no estaba seguro. Tal vez debía resignarse.

Una puerta se somató al cerrarse, pero no quería romper su concentración de su intento de poner su mente en blanco

-Alice no voy a ir –dijo todavía evitando otra interrumpió pero Alice no contesto, entonces puso mas atención y notó que no era Alice

Se iba a incorporar cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos. Un ronroneo salió de su garganta y llevo sus dedos para enredarlos en su pelo. Edward no reaccionaba pero todo su cerebro asimiló que debía aprovechar ese momento… aprovechar que Bella se había acercado a él como nunca.

Sus labios cerrados se movían sobre los suyos. No eran tan tonto como para no saber aprovechar la oportunidad. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo y presiono su boca para que ella abriera la suya y no tardó. Aquello se volvió algo necesario como el aire tan abrazador como el fuego. Sus lenguas sintiéndose, su mano envolviendo su cintura y sus dedos acariciando su pelo.

Aquello sabía a cielo.

¿Acaso cuando disfrutas algo se va más rápido? Si tal vez…

Ella se separo y se incorporó pero no se levanto del todo, Edward estaba petrificado

-Debo aceptarlo ha sido un buen beso, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza

-No creo que eso sea posible –con lo aturdido que se sentía- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahorita nada, solo tenia curiosidad –se levantó sonriente- y si no te importa tengo hambre –Edward salió detrás antes de dejarla marchar

-Por favor Bella, 108 años no pasan en vano

-¿Ah no? Estas viejo, ¿sabias eso? Te podría acusar de pedófilo

-Legalmente tengo 25

-¿Quién te cree eso? ¿Tú mama?

-Ella murió cuando yo tenía 17

-Suertudo, yo cuando tenía 7… te tengo ventaja aunque sea en algo –aquel comentario parecía acido

-Lamento escuchar eso… ¿por eso tu papa lo era todo para ti verdad?

-La vida sigue –dijo esquivando la pregunta- en todo el sentido de la frase –Bella siguió caminando hasta salir a la fría noche- fue un gusto hablar pero me quiero ir a comer

-Iré contigo

-No, voy sola

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres bipolar

-¡Gracias! –sonrió Bella- que halago

-Bella ¿te gusto?

-Ahora es mi turno considerarte con problemas mentales… si me gustas, pero no me agradas –Edward alzó la ceja- no me caes bien, eres guapo, hasta un tono vería eso, pero no me agradas

-No me has dejado que me presente como soy

-Tal vez, pero igual no me interesa

-Eres dura conmigo

-¿Herí tus sentimientos? –dijo sarcástica

-Lo harás si me dices que ese beso no fue nada

-Edward, solo fue un beso, nada más, no me resultes pidiendo matrimonio

-No lo haré –dijo comenzándose a resignar

-¿Me vas a dejar en paz?

-Ahí te equivocas, no descansare hasta que te enamores de mí

-sueña chico, sueña

-Eso hago, suerte con la caza

Edward sonrió y Bella soltó un bufido molesta

-Eres peor que mi conciencia –Edward la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios con dulzura, ella lo rechazó- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Besarte?

-¿con que derecho?

-con el de tu futuro amor

-Me rectifico, ¡eres peor que un dolor en el trasero!

Bella se marchó, pero cuando regresó Edward ya no estaba en ningún lado. No dijo nada y se enseró en su habitación por los siguientes días. Pero de Edward no había pero ni su sombra

-¡Emmett!

-¿Qué quieres o apareciada soberana –aapreció emmet en su habitación

-Trata de decirlo con cariño –emmett bufó- te lo ordeno, recuerda que debes hacer lo que digo

-Bien...

-Repítelo

-Oh soberana bruja

-Bueno, aunque sea le pusiste sentimiento

-Son las 2:30 de la mañana ¿quen que puedo servirle?

-En nada... solo tengo una pregunta ¿dónde esta Edward? –una sonrissa triunfal y malicio cruzó los labios de emmett

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Todo lo contrario, solo quiero saber sipuedo dar una fiesta por su desaparición

-Eso dices...

-claro

-¿Te preocupas por el?

-No

-¿Entonce porque preguntas?

-Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones, ahora contesta

-olo dijo que regesaría

-Bien, te puedes ir, pero traeme, Rosas... rosas blancas

-¿Rosas blancas? ¿De donde pretendes que me las saque? ¿del trasero?

-Nome importa... las esperoe n quince minutos

Emmett salió de la habitación refunfuñando mientras Bella se recosto en la cama viendo el techo. Acomodo su cabez entre sus manos y observó cada mancha del techo cuando tocaron la puerta

-¿Traes mis flores?

-Soy Alice –Bella se incorporó. Alice entró en la habitación sonriente

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hola salvaje, días sin hablar. ¿No me vas apreguntar por Edward?

-¿Debería?

-Has esperado verlo estos días ¿no?

-Por favor

-Bueno yo pense que te intersaria sber a donde se fue

-No

-¿Aunque sea a Chicago?

-No caere

-Lastima

-Pero debo preguntar ¿por qué te viniste a hablar comigo? -pregunto Bella

-Porque me vi veniar

-yo te veo saliendo de aquí, oh si, es muy claro

-¿En serio? Porque yo no –Alice se sentó en la cama frente a Bella –lo palido te sienta bien

-Lo molesta a ti también

-Gracias

-Dejate de sarcamos –dijo Bella trabando los ojos

-¿No lo extrañas?

-No bailo la conga solo porque me falta la musica

-Ya paaron días desde que se fue

-Ta rapido el tiempo cuando eres feliz

-Lo esperas, si no ya te hubieras ido

-Te cuento que no, descubrí unnuevo hobby

-¿Cuál?

-el molestarte

-Yo se porque no ahbái intntado hablarte antes

-Debiste seguir así

-Si tiens razón no sde porque aún guardo una esperanza

-Ahorrate el specch y sal de aquí

-Yo no me ire –dijo Alice de pronto molesta Bella rio- te itras tu- bella la vio perfpelja- hablo en serio Bella, ¡Vete! ¡o te quiero ver mas, vete!

-No

-¡¡VETE, YA NO TOLERARE MÁS EL TENERTE AQUÍ!! VETE, PORQUE NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SALVAJE INSENSIBLE SIN SENTIMIENTOS!!

Bella la observó con gandes ojos.

**

* * *

**

Me encanta esta Bella, tan rebelde… nuestro Eddie tan romantico y dulce…

**Una vez más pido disculpas hasta hoy noté que ha pasado un mes desde mi última actualización pero realmente no fue mi intención. TENGO UN PROBLEMA Y UNO MUY GRANDE mi musa de este fic… se ha ido y no regresa! ¡¡Si alguien la ha visto que me avise!! Después de este capitulo he intentado escribir la misma escena de miles de formas y ninguna me convence… realmente si no voy a hacerlo bien prefiero no subirlo… osea yo les voy a dar capítulos de CALIDAD no lo primero que caíga, realmente quiereo que cada capitulo que lean valga la pena el tiempo que se toman para leerlo y todo esto lo digo del corazón.**

**Les prometo que seguiré intentando y dándole hasta que salga algo digno que ustedes puedan leer POR NADA DEL MUNDO DEJO EL FIC. Eso esta muy claro.**

**Bien, tengo que agradecerles mucho por su apoyo y ayuda!! Realmente sonlo mejor, si no fuera por sus reviews, no hubiera logrado ni siquiera este capitulo!! **

**Mary Black: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste!! Si la mayoría de veces ella es la mensita wajaja pero no en esta ocasión jajaja espero t siga gustando

**Sakura Daidouji: **Ahroa si no nos hemos topado en msn! Es una lata!! Yo ya no puedo esperar!! Estoy super ansiosa!!! Ufff en mi país no se ha confirmado la fecha, es una lata, ni modo. Gracias, y no t preocupes, entiendo que hay una vida fuera delos fics wajajaja esa misma vida me mantuvo lejos de poder seguir escribiendo pero aquí estoy de vuelta!

**MaJo Ipswich: **Mi canción!! Cierto, regresara wajajaja… ay, lamento tanto la tardanza… pero espero q el capi si te haya gustado jijiji… realmente Bella es una cabrona innata (en el buen sentido) y paciencia que lo que quieres ya pasara en su momento jajajajajaja ¡¡gracias una vez mas por tu maravilloso review!!

**Marilin: **Mira, la pagina ha tenido varios problemas y ami también me ha hecho eso… es una lata pero espero que ya deje de pasar…s ino los de la pagina se verán conmigo!! Wajajaj, me alegro q t gustara!! ¡¡gracias por tu review!!

**Bella masen: **¡¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra q t gustara, espero q este también!

**Diana_cullen: **Gracias, tu idea me ha gustado y la haré realidad… bueno en parte wajajajaja me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando

**Sweet_arlequin: **Gracias por tu apoyo jajaja lamento haber tardado y pues gracias por tu comprensión!! Siempre es agradable hablar contigo!!

**Gracias una vez más por leer y espero con ansias su siguiente review…. ¡¡actualizo en una semana!!**** Pero momentooo mi canción:: hahaha no he olvidado mi hitt wajaja No.1: ¡¡Reviews!!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yo quiero reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews,**** YO QUIERO REVIEWSSSSS!!**

**Besitos!**

**Nalu**


	9. De regreso al comienzo

**_Si, me alegro mucho de contarles que mi musa ha regresado! No se por cuanto tiempo pero mejor le saco el jugo mientras esta conmigo... ahhh realmente me alegra poder seguir con el fic... xD_**

_**Una aclaración antes de todo: lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía en la última parte del fic de la última actualización. Realmente fue una metidota de pata que no había notado... pero ahora revise tres veces!! (ya vi que dos veces no basta wajajaja)**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 9 - De regreso al inicio

_Quisiera ser la flor que te acaricia, flortar por tu piel mujer, llenas mi vida tu. Y tu guiabas mis alas, me enamorabas hasta el final, cuando la noche se acerca, hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a brillar. Ay amor, porque siempre te marchas cuando sale el sol, no basta con recordar tu calor, enseñame el camino, enseñame que aún hay algo en tu interior. Te busque en los amaneceres y no encontre, mujer, lo tibio de tu amor..._

_**(Ay Amor - El Tambor de la Tribu (Grupo Guatemalteco))**_

-Yo se porque no había intentado hablarte antes

-Debiste seguir así

-Si tienes razón no sede porque aún guardo una esperanza

-Ahórrate el spech y sal de aquí

-Yo no me iré –dijo Alice de pronto molesta Bella rio- te iras tu- Bella la vio perpleja- hablo en serio Bella, ¡Vete! ¡o te quiero ver mas, vete!

-No

-¡¡VETE, YA NO TOLERARE MÁS EL TENERTE AQUÍ!! VETE, PORQUE NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SALVAJE INSENSIBLE SIN SENTIMIENTOS!!

Bella la observó con grandes ojos.

-¡¡SOLO HACES LA VIDA DE EDWARD MISERABLE, TODO POR TUS PROPIOS INTERES!!

-¿Me quieres explicar que intereses? Porque no se de que hablas

-No te hagas la tonta!!

-Solo no me quiero sentir sola, me quede sola, sola. No tengo a nadie, no tengo sueños ni metas, odio estar aquí, ustedes me odian pero prefiero eso a estar por mi cuenta... no hago más que arruinar la vida de los demás! –Bella soltó un sollozo aunque las lagrimas eran imposibles que cayeran por sus mejillas- pero no lo tienes que pedir dos veces... me hure –Bella salió de la habitación

-Tu no vas a ningún lado –dijo una voz masculina, Bella sin alzar la mirada siguió caminando hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Pero Bella ya no tenía fuerza para rechazarlo ni para alejarse, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y aspiro su aroma.

* * *

-Bella... –dijo la misma voz que hace unos minutos la habían consolado- Bella, mírame –ella negó con la cabeza- Bella... bien... ¿no me quieres explicar que pasa?

-Déjame –dijo aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Edward desesperado se levantó y la sostuvo por los hombros

-¿Fue por lo que dijo Alice?

-Nunca me importó lo que dice la enana

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente me quiero ir

-Te propongo algo –Bella alzó la ceja viéndolo al fin- vamos a chicago, y resolverás todo lo pendiente

-¿Acaso tus padres postizos no se iban a casar y toda la pompa?

-Regresaremos antes de que sea eso

-Regresaras quieres decir

-Todavía no me doy por vencido –Bella trabó los ojos pero sonrió de lado- ¿qué piensas?

* * *

-¿Es necesario hacer esto?

-Su padre esta muerto y el otro chico esta calcinado, realmente creo que tiene una culpabilidad que no la deja en paz... es lo menos que puedo hacer

-pero eso no es tu culpa

-Pero ella mi importa, y si no fuera por mi, ella hubiera muerto

-Exacto, debería agradecerte que este vida –dijo Alice molesta- tal vez su momento de paz había llegado y yo se la privé... se lo debo enmendar

-Edward, realmente no te merece

-Eso lo decido yo ¿no? –dijo a Edward viendo a su hermana

-Pero...

-Alice –Edward la abrazó- regresaremos antes de la ceremonia

-Si no te mata ella antes

-Si lo planea, avísame

-Bien, -sonrió Alice ante la risa de su hermano- pero antes que te vayas, explícame porque te fuiste

-Me estaban buscando... me contactaron del hospital... el cuerpo de Bella desapareció, creí que nadie lo notaría pero si lo notaron... y coincidió su desaparición con mi dimisión del hospital...

-Pero igual están todos muertos

-Pero Billy Black quiere que se esclarezca el accidente

-¿Billy Black?

-El padre de Jacob Black, el otro chico que murió, intenté hablar con el pero esta devastado, apenas logré que me dirigiera unas palabras, recién lograron tener el cuerpo para velarlo y enterrarlo, lo entierran en dos días...

-Pero todo fue un accidente

-si, y eso es lo que quiero saber yo... Jacob Black seguía a Bella... y solo ella sabe porque

-Y eso porque no se lo sacas y punto

-Es necesario ir, de lo contrario tampoco aceptarán mi renuncia

-¡Edward! Esto podría tomar semanas

-Tranquila, volveremos en unos días, nos uniremos a ustedes en Isla Esme

-Bien, pero te advierto que no ser yo quien te maltrate si no llegas a tiempo

-Tienes mi palabra

* * *

-¿Bella?

-¿No ves que intento dormir?

-Ah claro –contesto Edward sarcástico- ya llegamos

-Odio los Jets privados

-Por la libertad de espacio y cero molestias de las azafatas?

-No, por el olor de sangre humana y lo poco que duran los viajes

-Me lo imaginaba ¿tienes hambre?

-Algo así –Edward escrutó sus ojos escarlata, que seguían sin tener el más mínimo tono de dorado- siempre tengo sed

-Propio de una neófita

-Eso es un comentario propio de un vampiro vegete –Edward sonrió

-¿Vamos?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No

-Entonces si, vamos

* * *

-No voy a preguntar como lo haces –dijo Bella cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y Edward caminaba hacia su auto con una gran sonrisa

-Es fácil

-No quiero saberlo –Edward le abrió la puerta, rodeó el carro se subió y arranco.

-Sabes –dijo Edward mientras conducía por la ciudad- de haber sabido que este viaje te conseguiría tan buena disposición de tu parte desde un principio no nos hubiéramos marchado de aquí

Bella solo alzo los hombros

-No se quien te dijo que esto te dará la victoria

-Algo dentro de mí me lo dice

-claro, claro

-No veo porque roeos, esta bien, ¿visitamos a tu padre? –los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los suyos sorprendidos pero solo asintió.

Condujeron un poco más hasta llegar al cementerio del lugar. Bella había permanecido en silencio y fue ahí cuando Edward comprendió que esto era lo que Bella necesitaba para volver a ser ella.

Edward se estacionó, le abrió la puerta. Bella parecía confusa y con miedo, se bajo en silencio. Edward cerró la puerta tras ella y le tomo la mano

En silencio caminaron entre los mausoleos, el solo que se había ocultado tras las nubes grises todo el tiempo comenzaba a ocultarse, el lugar estaba desierto. Edward se detuvo frente a una tumba solitaria.

_"Charlie Swan"_

_Entrega, fe, confianza y fidelidad a su familia a su trabajo y a su hija_

Bella observo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Edward se mantuvo detrás de ella sin decir nada. Bella pasaba sus manos por la lapida una y otra vez... luego golpeado la tierra aún floja

-Te falle... te falle, yo te hice esto... yo te mate... yo... yo... yo fui –Edward se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella lo rechazó

-No Bella, no fue tu culpa

-Si lo fue, yo debí parar, no ser tan cobarde y encararlo

-¿Jacob te seguía verdad? –Bella lo observó de pronto, Edward vio el verdadero dolor reflejado en ellos

-Yo estaba muy alterada, debí dejar que mi papa condujera, el me lo pidió, yo lo ignore... Jacob nos chocó, perdí el control y chocamos contra el poste de alumbrado... aplasto ambos coches... llevaba la fuera de ambas colisiones... pero lo pero se lo llevo Jacob. Pero todo fue por mí... todo por mi –Edward intentó abrazarla nuevamente

-Bella, entiende que no fue tu culpa, perdiste el control –Bella negó con la cabeza. El sol termino de ocultarse mientras la brisa nocturna comenzaba a sentirse

-Siempre fui una egoísta... eso ya lo habrás notado...

-¿Egoísta? Siempre te preocupaste por los demás

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –pregunto Bella con ironía

-Billy, Billy Black –Bella lo vio sorprendida fuera de sí

-¿Cuándo hablaste con el? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

Bella se levantó de golpe bajo el cielo ya oscuro

-Espera Bella, tranquilizarte. La policía me buscaba para interrogarme, por eso no estuve 4estos días y Billy también se encontraba por aquí fue una de las muy pocas que me dijo, que siempre te habías preocupado por los demás

-¿Todavía esta aquí?

-No, ya regreso a Forks... Bella, ven debes ver esto –Edward se levantóy camino cinco pasos delante de la lapida de Charlie.

Edward señalo otra lapida

_"Isabella Swan"_

_Nuestra Bella, un bello ángel_

-¿Qué... como?

-Tu cuerpo no lo hallaron, por eso me investigan, pero Billy y tus otros familiares desean hacerte un entierro simbólico... tu ataúd esta vacio

-¿porque me enseñas esto?

-Porque quiero que sigas adelante

-No... –Bella silencio por un momento observando su lapida- no podre volver a ver a ningún conocido... esto estancada con este aspecto, y no me puedo ver al espejo sin ver a una asesina

-Por eso tienes que ver esto., para disculparte a ti misma, todo esto es lo que agria tu corazón

-Jacob –dijo Bella de pronto- ¿dónde esta?

-¿Enterrado? –Bella asintió- aún no lo han enterrado, será mañana... en Forks

Bella se sentó sobre la lapida, un rayo ilumino todo el cielo a la vez que el rostro de Edward. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza

-No se que pensar

-Estas aturdida, porque sabe un parte de ti que no tienes la culpa

-La tengo, la tengo

-Bella... vámonos, y descansa. Piensa y veras todo con más claridad. Edward le sonrió y le quito un mechó del rostro. Bella lo abrazó de golpe y le susurró al odio

"_Gracias"_

Edward la alzó en brazos y la llevo al auto.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados en el automóvil, deseosa de hacer su sueño de poder soñar, realidad. Edward la volvió a alzar en brazos para entrar en el departamento. Ella no lo soltaba y el tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Se detuvo en el recibidor sintiendo como ella afianzaba el abrazo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarla como lo había hecho pero eso sería abusar de la situación

-Bella, llegamos susurró Edward

-No, no me sueltes –dijo contra su cuello

-Bella, debes cambiarte, estamos empapados

-Aquí me siento bien –Edward no dijo nada y la mantuvo cerca de él

* * *

-¿Bella? ¿dónde etas? –no se había marchado por ni medio segundo para bjar el equipaje del carro y Bella había desparecido

-Aquí estoy! –escucho desde su habitación.

Edward llegó a su habitación y en el banco en tan solo ropa interior estaba Bella acostada bajo el sol, con los ojos cerrados

Su cuerpo soltaba aquellos destellos dorados...

-Bella que haces... te pueden ver –dijo luego de recuperar el habla

-Edward, tu departamento esta en el PenthHouse, ¿hay alguien arriba? No, y los de los de abajo no lo ven. Claro a amenos que pasara un helicóptero pero podemos escucharlo antes de que pase... entonces ¿de que te preocupas? Ven y toma el sol, estas muy blanco

-Nosotros no nos podemos broncear

-Que lastima –dijo abriendo Bella los ojos y sentándose- pero es una sensación muy grata sentir un poco de claro del sol ¿no crees?

Edward la observó y dio el paso para el balcón quitándose la camisa y sentándose junto a ella

-Si, es cierto

-Parecemos bolas de disco... seriamos el alma de la fiesta

-Sin duda –sonrió Edward viendo el sol.

La Bella de apenas dos días había regresado, la que no dejaba que se acercara. La chica vulnerable de la noche anterior se había marchado pero algo estaba diferente en ella y por muy poco que fuera, eso le hacía sonreír.

_**

* * *

**_

Todas demos brincos de felicidad porque mi musa regresó! No estoy segura de por cuanto tiempo pero escribí este capitulo en tiempo record, oh si, estoy dando saltitos.

_**Realmente me siento muy feliz y motivada por los buenos y lindos comentarios que me han dado, me siento halagada y feliz de su apoyo a pesar de todo.**_

**SepApii: **Siii ya lo busque, no más tenga tiempo y lo voy a leer jiji gracias por la recomendación y me alegro q t guste el fic!

**BELLA MASEN: **wajajajajajaja veremos cuanto le dura lo de tonta wajaja, me alegro q t guste!

**Majo Ipswich: **pues el fic y tu salud mental pueden estar tranquilos wajaja ha regresado! Jajajajaja siii yo también amo el sarcasmo, simplemente me encanta wajajajajaj ¿acción? Pues… veremos wajajaja

**Marilin: **jaaaa, vaya si le gusto ¿a quien no? Wajajajajajaja Gracias! Me animas muxo y me alegra poder actualizar, espero q sigas mandando tus reviews, asi sigo contestándote jaja q para mi es un gusto

**Sweet_arlequin: **no es para nada mala onda, eso lo hace una buena amiga… y siii no lo note y se me fue el capi asi pero gracias por tu corrección jajaja y me alegro q t gustara el capi y CLARO QUE ME APUNTOOO wajajaja

_**Lo repito y reitero, si no fuera por ustedes no podría seguir con el fic.**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentar, incluir el fic entre sus alertas y favoritas y más aún por ponerme entre su lista de autores alertados o favoritos (un gran honor)**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_

_**Pd. No creían que me iba a ir sin pedir reviews, ¿verdad? Solo espero que la pagina ya vuelva a la normalidad y les deje... porque sino estaré muuuy molesta. REVIEWS**_


	10. Más Cerca

_**Hola... wow, rápido se pasa el tiempo ¿no? Me dí verdaderamente cuenta cuando me llego un review que me decía que ya había pasado un mes desde mi última actualización... mjm... si dije "No es justo" ni para mi ni para ustedes y menos para el fic jiji... gracias por su apoyo y ayuda, gracias a ustedes esta mente sigue dando de sí. Y una vez mas PERDONN POR LA TARDANZA**_

_**Nota: Si notan que tardo mucho no duden en presionar un poco a mi olvidadiza mente.. claro con cariñito jajaaja**_

VAMPIRA REBELDE

Capitulo 10 – Más cerca

_**Closer - Kings of Leon**_

_(Edward POV)_

_Standed in this spooky town, stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down. Snow is crackling cold__**, She took my heart, I think she tock muy soul. With the moon I run, far from the carnage of the fiery sun.**_

_Drivin by tthe strangle of vain. Sowin no mercy I'll do it again. __**Open up your eyes You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry.**__ Skies are beneath me. I see a storm bubbling up from the sea._

_And it's coming closer_

_**You shock my bones. Leavin' me stranded all in love on my own., What do you think of me?. Where I am now, baby where do I sleep?. Feels so good when I'm home**__ 2000 years of chasin takin' it's toll._

_And it's coming closer_

* * *

Edward llegó a su habitación y en el banco en tan solo ropa interior estaba Bella acostada bajo el sol, con los ojos cerrados

Su cuerpo soltaba aquellos destellos dorados...

-Bella que haces... te pueden ver –dijo luego de recuperar el habla

-Edward, tu departamento esta en el PenthHouse, ¿hay alguien arriba? No, y los de los de abajo no lo ven. Claro a amenos que pasara un helicóptero pero podemos escucharlo antes de que pase... entonces ¿de qué te preocupas? Ven y toma el sol, estas muy blanco

-Nosotros no nos podemos broncear

-Que lastima –dijo abriendo Bella los ojos y sentándose- pero es una sensación muy grata sentir un poco de claro del sol ¿no crees?

Edward la observó y dio el paso para el balcón quitándose la camisa y sentándose junto a ella

-Si, es cierto

-Parecemos bolas de disco... seriamos el alma de la fiesta

-Sin duda –sonrió Edward viendo el sol.

La Bella de apenas dos días había regresado, la que no dejaba que se acercara. La chica vulnerable de la noche anterior se había marchado pero algo estaba diferente en ella y por muy poco que fuera, eso le hacía sonreír.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –dijo Bella después de unos minutos levantándose

-¿hoy?

-No me digas que no haremos nada , que aburrido

-Hay algo, pero no se si quieres ir –Edward la observó- nos quedaríamos solo un momento

-Escúpelo, Cullen

-El entierro de Jacob Black –Bella cerró la boca de golpe

-No

-como pense, pero creo que deberíamos ir

-Adivinaste bien, no voy a ir

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bien

-¿No vas a insistir?

-No –Bella frunció el ceño

-Igual me llevarás ¿verdad?

-No, no te voy a forzar

-¿Estas utilizando psicología inversa?

-Tal vez- Bella refunfuño

-¿Cuál es el es el punto de ir?

-Despedirte y perdonarte a ti misma

-Ver como lo entierran, oh si, definitivamente eso será de ayuda

-Bella, serán unos minutos, nadie te tiene que ver

-Claro, sino eso sería el regreso de los muertos, la venganza de Bella –dijo en tono dramático- ¿Hasta Forks?

-En una hora estaremos allá y cuando regresemos podemos cumplir con tu promesa

-¿Mi promesa?

-Salir en una cita conmigo

-No lo haré

-Ahí no tienes opción

-No me puedes obligar

-Dime Bella, ¿qué más harás en esta ciudad?

-Comer

-¿Y cuando termines? –Bella frunció el ceño

-No me gustan los planes para hoy

-Ahí estan tus maletas con ropa, me avisas cuando estes lista

Bella salió soltando palabrotas molesta

-Y pensar que me habías comenzando a caer bien!

Bella se encerró en el cuarto por al menos una hora. Edward comenzaba desesperarse. Toco la puerta y nadie contesto

-¿Bella? –había intentado ser un caballero pero la puerta tenía llave

-No se te ocurra tumbar la puerta, estoy en ropa interior

-Lo voy a hacer si no sales en 10 minutos

-No quiero ir a un entierro

-Podrías haber dicho eso primero

-No preguntaste

-Por favor Bella, somos adultos, ¿podemos hablar, no?

-Las palabras no se me dan

-Me cuesta creer esto, eres más que elocuente

Bella rio por lo bajo. Se pego a la puerta. Podía sentirlo claramente al otro lado

-Realmente no veo las razones para ir

-Creía que te querrías despedir

-¿Despedir? Uff, es más complicado que eso

-A mi me hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad

-¿De quien?

-Te lo mostrare si sales de ahí

-Ya te dije que estoy en ropa interior

-Hace apneas unas horas estabas igual y no te dio nada de pena –Edward no pudo evitar sonreír

-Bien –bella abrió la puerta totalmente vestida. Edward escrutó sus ojos, había algo en ellos que capto su atención, su color- enséñame lo que ibas a enseñar –Edward arqueó la ceja y resoplo tomó su mano y la jaló a la salida- ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Lo que te voy a enseñar no cabe aquí

* * *

-Más bien tu apartamento cabería muchas veces en esta casa –dijo Bella cuando Edward parqueó el auto- ¿aquí es? –Edward asintió y se bajo del auto, las nubes habían hecho de las suyas otra vez

Le abrió la puerta a Bella y saco un manojo de llaves desgastadas. Era una casa imponente en medio de la gran ciudad, no pertenecía a la época pero no desentonaba con el resto. Tenía un tono verde oscuro muy particular, grandes ventanales oscuros y columnas que parecían sostener el techo exclusivamente.

La puerta rechinó al Edward abrirla e indicarle a Bella que le siguiera

-¿Es tu casa? –dijo Bella entrando al gigante vestíbulo, podía ver claramente las miles de partículas de polvo a su alrededor de las escalera que se imponían en los costados, el piso en ton café, los grandes ventanales colaban escasos rayos de luz haciendo un tono lúgubre y aún mas nostálgico

-Esta casa fue un obsequio en 1917 de mis padres para mi

-¿Qué clase de costumbre s la de regalar casas?

-Una muy especial para quienes estaban a punto de casarse –Edward permanecía pegado a la puerta sin querer moverse

Bella lo vio sorprendida, camino al centro del vestíbulo y a un costado vio la entrada a una gran sala.

Caminó hasta allí, donde en el centro había un hermoso piano de cola café. Rodeado de sillas forradas de rojo. Bella atraída por el recinto entró hasta situarse a un lado del piano y ahí noto que en la pared lateral había un único y hermosísimo cuadro antiguo en marco de oro

-Son mis padres y yo –dijo Edward en tono casual con las manos metidas en los bolsillos respondiéndose la duda que había surgido en la mente de Bella.

Un hombre de cabello negro, poblado bigote y barba, llamativos ojos verdes vistiendo elegantemente y orgulloso junto a una silla donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello cobrizo y grandes ojos cafés y sonrisa cálida. Pero quien se robaba la atención totalmente era el chico, que tal y como el que estaba a su espalda pero con ojos verdes y sonriendo completamente feliz, con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Tenias los ojos de tu papa

-Y el cabello de mi madre

-Te veías tan feliz... tan –Bella se giró al Edward real que lucía con una mirada ligeramente opa

-El cuadro fue pintando unas semanas después de mi compromiso –Bella se giro a ver al cuadro nuevamente incapaz de girarse, se acercó al piano y rozo sus manos sobre las teclas

-Jamás dijiste que fueras hombre casado

-Jamás me casé

-Pero ¿comprometido?

-Lo estuve, un tiempo... pero ella murió un poco antes que yo enfermara

-¿De que murió?

De lo mismo de lo que casi muero yo, la fiebre española

-¿Y porque no te fuiste con ella?

-Carlisle me salvó

-Pero nunca la olvidaste ¿verdad?

-Jamás la olvide y no podría pero continué con mi vida

-¿A costa de que?

-¿Qué te refieres?

-No pudiste superar de la noche a la mañana, el amor de tu vida

-No, me tomó mucho tiempo, más de lo que puedes imaginar y la ame de verdad la ame pero ella... no me quería como yo a ella

-La odiaste por eso?

-Por momentos creí hacerlo pero no pude, tal vez si hubiéramos estado juntos, ambos seriamos miserables

-Eso es un pensamiento lúgubre

-Pero cierto, si la vida se te termina y no hiciste lo que deseaste o no obtuviste lo que soñaste, tal vez simplemente no te convenía

-Es un pensamiento conformista

-Pero ahora que lo veo, esta vida es otra oportunidad

-Todavía no estoy lista para verlo así, ceo que merecía morir como mi padre y Jacob

-Yo fui quien te arrebato ese deseo

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No Bella quien debe darse la oportunidad eres tu –Bella comenzó a caminar por la sala evitando la mirada de Edward- no tienes porque torturarte en est vida

-¿Cómo querías que fuera yo?

-¿cómo?

-Tenías expectativas sobre mí ¿no?

-La verdad no sabía que esperar

-Pero si me convertiste fue por algo

-Ya llevo muchos años ejerciendo como doctor, he visto la gente venir e irse sanos y muertos. Hay personas que son especiales, que ves y que aún tienen que vivir, tanto que hacer pero a veces es imposible salvarlos, incluso para un vampiro. Pero en ti había algo tan atrayente –Edward se acercó- algo que no podía negar

-¿Mi sangre?

-En parte, pero ni cerca de ser importante, y lo sigo sintiendo intensificado –Edward la tomó de las mejillas- has cambiado algo dentro de mí y o hay vuelta a tras

-¿Aunque no sea lo que esperabas –Bella se alejó- yo lo veo, tu esperabas un dulce, alguien cariñosa, muerta por ti

-Muerta por mí no –sonrió de lado- nunca esta mal un cambio para variar

-¿Qué? ¿acaso tienes todo en bandeja de plata?

-No, de oro –dijo Edward sonriendo de lado

-Pedante –Bella no pudo evitar sonreír

-Dime, ¿tu corazón estaba con Jacob? –Bella lo vio sorprendida- si es así yo ya no te molestaré, se reconocer cuando he perdido

-Yo creía que sí –Bella comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida- por mucho tiempo lo creí, per la verdad es que confundí los sentimientos, claro que lo quería, lo amaba y lo amo pero no como debería ser, yo no me veía con el en el futuro, sabía que llegaría el momento en que todo terminaría, no llego hasta el día del accidente cuando decidí dejar lo de una buena vez –Bella se sentó en una grada de la gran escalatina, Edward se paró frente a ella y permanecieron en silencio

-Mi prometida no estaba cera de amarme, estaba enamorada de otro chico, mi primo

-¿cómo te enteraste?

-cuando ella enfermó, pensar que estas por morir te hacer ser súbitamente muy sincero

-La conciencia

-Es un patrón que he visto por años

-¿¿Te alegraste que muriere?

-Sufrí aún más, no culpe a nadie más que a mí, algo debí haber hecho mal, tal vez por eso enfermé tan pronto, yo e culpe de todo y más cuando mi primo se fue de la ciudad –Bella contuvo la respiración. Todo porque ella había muerto- yo no podía hacer nada parecido, tenía tanto que vivir y hacer como para dejar todo como el lo hizo... claro, éramos muy trágicos en aquel tiempo –Edward dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos

-Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes controlar

-Lastimosamente es cierto ¿no Bella?

Edward sonrió de lado al verla, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ella cayó en cuenta de su error "hay cosas que no puedes controlar" tan facil decirlo pero no aplicarlo a tu propia vida

De pronto un sonido a alertó igual que a él. Se escucharon unos pasos en la calle que se detuvieron frente a la casa, forzaron la puerta

-¿Alguien puede entrar?

-No deberían–dijo Edward apretando los dientes molesto- vamos –Edward tomó las mano de Bella y la llevo escaleras arriba

-¿Decías? –dijo la voz de uno de los chicos

-Aquí es perfecto ¿no crees? –contesto el otro

-S lo creo pero ¿y los dueños?

-Este lugar lleva abandonado por años, que la usemos por una noche no tiene nada de malo

-Pero no crees que sería extraño que de pronto entre una gran de cantidad de personas?

-Al fin lo quieres hacer o no?

-Claro

-Entonces chequemos el lugar

-¿Una fiesta? –susurró Bella en el piso de arriba junto a Edward- en tu casa

-Lo escuche –dijo Edward cansinamente

-Creo que tendremos que ahuyentarlos

-¿Qué sugieres?

-¿Qué prefieres, Viernes 13 o la masacre de Texas?

* * *

-Aquí podemos poner las bocinas este lugar esta espectacular, aquí el barril de cerveza –dijo un chico entrando a la cocina- quien viviera aquí debió tener buen dinero este lugar esta increíble

-Déjamelo a mí –dijo Bella bajando las gradas

-No creo

-Vamos, deja de preocuparte y divirtámonos!

Los chicos seguían en la cocina cuando escucharon un piano

-¿Alguien mas entro?

-No lo sé –contesto el otro

-Vámonos

-No, ha de ser un ratón

-Un ratón músico, una rata no tocaría una melodía

El sonido cesó y se escucho una risa

-Ahora si tengo miedo

-Yo también

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Eso le dará mas _feeling_ a la fiesta, terminemos de checar el lugar.

Los dos chicos salieron de la cocina al vestíbulo

-Hola –ambos dieron un brinco- ¿qué hacen aquí? –Bella sonrió

La mezcla del color de sus ojos era extraño pero aún así deslumbró a los chicos

-Hola, soy Steve y tu ¿eres?

-Bella –ella cerró la puertas de entrada tras entrar completamente al vestíbulo- vi que estaba abierta y quise ver ¿ustedes la abrieron?

-Si fui yo, soy Alan –dijo el otro chico

-No debieron –dijo en tono lúgubre- dicen que aquí hay algo raro

-mas de que todavía esta amueblado no le veo lo raro, no nos da iedo –dijo Allan

-Realmente una casa hermosa –continuó Bella, caminando por el vestíbulo y dándoles la espalda se detuvo, se giró para sonreírles- tienen razón, aquí no hay nada malo

-¿Eres de por aquí? –dijo Steve- hoy daremos una fiesta y...

En lo más alto de las escaleras pareció Edward. Allan que tenía la irada fija en Bella no lo vio pero Steven si y observo cuando saltó para parase justo detrás de Bella con una sonrisa malvada. Allan lo notó ese momento y abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Bella

-Este... –dijo Steven señalando y Bella sonrió

-Perdón –sonrió Bella- no les he presentado al dueño de la casa –soltó una risa escalofriante

-Un gusto tener invitados

-¿Cómo, como saltaste? –dijo Allan

-shhh –dijo Steve- nosotros ya nos íbamos... no quisimos

-Por favor, quédense –dijo Bella-tenemos hambre y hace tiempo que no nos visitan

-¿Hambre? ¿Hay algo de comer? –preguntó Allan

-Pues tu sangre se ve suculenta –sonrió Bella

-"Vámonos" –gesticulo Steve con determinación y se giró a la puerta

-No tan rápido –apareció Edward en la puerta- realmente queremos dejar en claro que no nos gusta que perturben nuestra casa

-Nosotros los sentimos por usted y su esposa... –Steve seguido de Allan caminaron a la sala de piano y gritaron de horror al ver el cuadro familiar- ¡es el mismo tipo!

-¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!! –dijo Allan- ¿dónde están las cámaras?

-Créeme, te puedo probar que es real –apareció Bella

Ambos chicos gritaron como chicas y corrieron hacía la salida cuando Edward les abrió la puerta y salieron

-Ah, se veían apetitosos ¿no podríamos tan solo probar?

-Señora Cullen, hemos hecho un trabajo estupendo no lo estropees, por favor

-¿Señora Cullen?

-No escuchaste al chico "lo sentimos por usted y su esposa"

-Ok, ahora si me los ceno.

Bella caminó a la puerta y Edward la detuvo

-Acéptalo, te gusta

-¿Matar gente? Claro que si

-Como suena mi apellido en tu nombre

-Ni en tus mejores sueños

-Yo no sueño, así que es posible –Edward alzó la mano y acarició con suavidad su mejilla

-Quítame las manos de encima cullen

-Ay cariño no seas agria

-Agrio será el sabor que quedará en tu boca si no me sueltas –Edward la tomaba por los hombros pero no la dejaba ir

-Eso suena tentador

-Créeme no lo será cuando escupas veneno

-Me gusta que me amenazas

-¿Ah si? Que te parece no quedar descuartizado

-Eres una neófita, no sabes de combate

-Oh, pero no es demasiado tarde para aprender y sobre todo con voluntarios masoquistas

-Te gusta como suena mi apellido en tu nombre y de hecho debería hacértelo usar

-¿Por qué?

-Yo te cree

-Por favor, ve con esa estupidez a alguien quien te quiera escuchar

-¿Acaso hay alguien más en esta sala?

-Además de tu estupidez no lo creo

-Vamos prueba zafarte

-Eso hare

Bella se acercó a contrario de cómo pensaba Edward y besó con toda sus fuerzas sus labios, tomándolo desprevenido pero inmediato en respuesta. Sus labios se rozaron por más tiempo que ella hubiera planeado pero le gustaba la sensación. Eran delicados a la vez que manifestaban su necesidad, pero era solo eso, un roce de labios.

Basta de tonteras, cuando el soltó un poco el agarre, se alejó y rio por lo alto

-Tonto

-Lo valió –sonrió él.

_

* * *

_

**Si lo se, tarde siglos!!! Si, lo sé, pero ha sido un poco difícil continuar el fic, ya saben que prefiero darles cosas de calidad en vez de muchos capis que no van a ningun lado. Bien, tenemos pendientes dos cosas, el entierro y la cita...bueno aunque esto ya parece la cita jajajajajaja**

_**Amo la canción del comienzo, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo, es realmente buena en describir la relación de Edward & Bella, desde el punto de él... y pues el fic se enfoca más de su lado. Jajajaja realmente quería hacer esta escena de cómo película masacre de miedo de la que no soy para nada fanática (lo digo enserio) asi que le quise dar un toque más divertido.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leerme y mas comentarme, también tengo la feliz noticia que ya esta casi listo el nuevo capitulo de Bienvenido a mii cuerpo**__**. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y AYUDA PORQUE CADA UNA DE MIS LECTORAS ES MUUUY IMPORTANTE!!**_

_**Bien, la historia sigue siendo escrita, esperemos que la musa siga a mi lado y estas nuevas experiencias que he vivido me sirvan para ser una mejor escritora y que el tiempo que emplean en leer valga la pena...**_

_**Reviews!!! Y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible… ¡Palabra de vampíra fanática! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_


End file.
